Kim Possible 2: The Once And Future Monkey King
by Darksaber's Naco
Summary: Set post STD. My first fan fic. An attempted to carry on the Kim Possible story line in my own way. You’ll just have to read it to see what’s in it! Please R&R! Done, Complete, Finished!
1. Part 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters but this story is of my own design. Warning: language, sexuality, violence.

Intro: I wanted this story to take place after "So the Drama" but I had trouble figuring out just when "So the Drama" was. At first I thought it was there senor prom but if it was Tim and Jim would be 13 and at best they could pass as 12 in the movie. So I'm working under the assumption that it was her junior prom. My story there for starts just before they start there senor year of hi school. Oh, it should be noted that Yuri is in this story and Kim knows her. I did this because I hear she is in an unaired episode of Kim Possible called gorilla fist or something. Since I have not seen it I am making the following assumptions about it: Kim and Yuri meet. Yuri still likes Ron. Ron doesn't tell Kim about the ninja school. If any of these assumptions are untrue tuff shit I'm not changing my story. Oh ya, and I apologize ahead of time for my spelling.

* * *

Part 1

Kim dropped into her standard fighting stance. Normally she did this when she was about to kick some evildoer butt, save some innocent people, or more often then not both. This time was not for any of the normal reasons however. In fact the person standing across from her, who was in a similar stance, was the last person she would ever want to hurt. "Are you ready?" she asked him with playful smile.

"No, but I know your not going to let me back out after all the effort you put into my training." Said Ron in a very solemn tone. The training he was referring to was the combat training Kim had been giving him all summer. You see, he had asked Kim to teach him how to fight better after he got his ass kicked by that evil sinthodrone Erik atop bueno nacho HQ a few months ago. Kim's first response was to accuse her new boyfriend of looking for an easy excuse to "accidentally" feel her up. Ron responded that he really did want to know how to fight better so he could be more useful on missions. Then he told her that any "accidental" feel ups would just be a bonus.

"When ever your ready then." She said smiling a little more. Kim could tell he was nervous but she also knew he had a chance of beating her. He had picked up on this stuff faster then she thought he would and was almost as good as her after a whole summer's worth of work. The only thing he was missing was self-confidence. Witch was the whole point behind today's match. Kim was hoping that if he could hold his own against her going all out Ron might see how good he really was.

"Kim I don't think I'll ever be ready to take you on… Unless of course we were speaking about something other then fighting." Ron suggested with a wink.

Kim blushed a little. Ron's fighting skills wasn't the only thing that had been improving lately. His flirting skills were improving by leaps and bounds. _Come to think of it, so is his make out skills._ She thought to her self.

Seeing the distracted look on Kim's face Ron charged. Luckily this only caught Kim off-balance and not off-guard so she was able to deflect his opening blows. "You little sneak!" she yelled as she counter-attacked with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Ron grabbed her leg and pushed her back. "You are so cute when you're trying to be mad and your really not." He said with a smile and lunched in to another series of kicks and punches.

Kim was easily keeping pace with him blocking and dogging when needed. "You are not going to flirt your way out of this Stoppable." She said as preformed another kick. The difference between this kick and the last was it was aimed at Ron's legs and it hit. Ron hit the ground hard and didn't move. "Ron are you ok?" concern filled her voice as she spoke.

Ron said nothing, but as Kim took a step forward Ron flung his legs out and around hers. "GOT YA!" he yelled as twisted his legs and brought her to the ground. The moment she was down he was in motion. He quickly straddled Kim and held down her arms. "I win, but you let me win."

"I wish you would stop that. You beat me fair and square. Why can't you just except the fact that you can do things right on purpose instead of just by accident?"

"Kim there is only one thing I have ever done right on purpose." Ron leaned down and looked deep into her eyes. "And that was hooking up with you." With that he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Get a room you two!" Called a voice from across the way.

Kim and Ron broke the kiss and looked over at the source of the comment. There on the grass were their 4 closest friends in the world on a very large blanket with a picnic basket. Monique, who had been the source of the comment, just sat there with a smile on her face. Next to her was Wade (yes Wade is out of his room) helping Felix out of his wheel chair so he could lie on the ground. The last person, who wasn't really a person, was Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus and he was sleeping peacefully.

"It's the last day of summer vacation and it was your idea for the picnic. The least you two could do is stop smacking lips for a little bit and join us." Add Wade with a bit of discus. He had never really gotten use to the idea of Kim and Ron being a couple, but then he was still just a kid.

Kim and Ron smiled and each other. Ron stood up and helped Kim to her feet. They walked hand in hand over to the blanket. "Sorry Wade, but some day you'll understand how hard it is to be with your girlfriend and not kiss her every chance you get." Ron said with a wink.

Wade made a gagging sound and everyone else just laughed. "Well at least they aren't all 'I love you more' and such." Commented Felix.

Just then some thing occurred to Monique. "You know, now that Felix mentioned it I have never heard you too tell each other that you love one another, even once. I mean what's with that. Even me and Brick have exchanged 'I love you's by now." Brick and Monique had started dating just after the prom and where very happy. He couldn't come today because football practices had started already.

"It's complicated. You see, Ron and me both believe that the phase 'I love you' is thrown around way to easily these days. We all say things like 'I love that movie' or 'I love that shirt' and it doesn't really mean anything special. We decided that when we finally say 'I love you' we don't want it to mean something like 'I care about you a good amount'. We want it to mean something like 'I care about you more then anything else in the world and I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with you'. And as much as we care for each other I don't think we are quite there yet." Kim explained.

"Well when you do get there I better be one of the first people to know about it girl." Said Monique.

"You got it!" Kim said with a smile.

"Ok, ok, enough girl talk. Its time for picnic nacos!" exclaimed Ron.

With the mention of the word naco Rufus bolted upright from a sound sleep. "Nacos! Yum-yum!" muttered the little critter.

* * *

Later that day, Ron was driving home on his rocket scooter after having dropped off KP. He was thinking about what Kim had said to Monique earlier today. Everything Kim had said was dead on as far as he was concerned. Everything save for the part about being ready to say those 3 little words. The fact was Ron was sure he was in love with Kim. So why didn't he tell her? Why else, he was a coward. He was afraid that she wouldn't be ready to say it back. 

As he pulled into the drive way he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He could fight now, was actually popular, had a kick-ass rocket scooter, and most importantly of all was dating the girl of his dreams. _My life is perfect and there is nothing that could go wrong._

Now incase you don't know, you are never to say (or like in this case think) that your life is perfect and there is nothing that could go wrong with it. Doing so will cause the universe to take a moment to reflect. That doesn't sound to bad until you realize that the universe almost always uses that moment of thought to decide just how to cosmicly bitch slap you for being so arrogant.

For Ron that moment of reflection came as he walked toward his bedroom. Sure enough just as he opened the door to his room: SMACK! This slap came in the form of an 18-yearold Japanese schoolgirl (who also happened to be an extremely well trained ninja) who was now sitting on his bed. "Hello Ron-san." Said Yuri with a smile.

"YURI! How did you get here? And why are you here?" Ron said in surprise.

"Do you mean here as in your bedroom or the U.S.?"

"Both."

"Well as to the bedroom question your mom let me in to wait for you."

"And the U.S. question?"

"I have been sent by the Sensei to bring you back to Yamanouchi. It is time to complete your training and learn of your true destiny"

* * *

Kim and Monique sat down with their food at their regular booth at bueno nacho. "I know that Drakken had to sell this place back to the original owners to pay for all the damage his robots did trying to take over the world, but don't you feel weird being here after everything that happened at the time of the prom?" Asked Monique. 

"Huh?" Kim wasn't even looking at Monique. She was busy looking around the room. After a few seconds she turned to Monique with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry. Ron wasn't in school today and I was hoping he might be here. Maybe I should call Wade and have him switch on the tracking chip." Kim said as she pulled out the kimmunicator.

Monique put her hand on top of it before Kim could turn it on. "Kim, you need you relax. Ron can take care of himself now. You made sure of that."

"I know but that still doesn't stop me from worrying. I mean hardly a day goes by were he doesn't call me. And I could say that BEFORE we started dating. For him to go MIA from school and not call me is just not like him."

"You love him don't you? And I don't just mean that everyday love. I mean the kind of big love you where talking about yesterday."

"Yes. I love him with all my heart." Kim admitted to her friend.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I am afraid that he won't be ready to say it back."

Monique was about to say something when the doors to BN open and in stepped Ron. Kim was about to call out to him when she saw he was not alone. _What is that bimbo Yuri doing here and WITH MY BOYFRIEND!_ She was so upset that she crushed the naco she was holding with out even noticing what she was doing.

"Kim." Monique's voice snapped her out of it.

Kim looked down at the remains of the naco. _Did I just do that? Was I just jealous?_ Kim quickly wiped off her hand. She finished just in time as Ron and Yuri got to the table. "Ron… where have you been? What is Yuri doing here?"

Ron bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice to see you too. I'm sorry I didn't call. I had some thinking to do." Ron said as he sat down next to Kim. Yuri took the seat next to Monique.

"T-Thinking? Thinking about what?" She asked with a touch of fear in her voice. _Oh please God, don't let this be a break up speech._

"I can't tell you everything. At least I can't tell you it here and now. What I can tell you is this: I have to leave Middleton. I have to go back to Japan to do something very important and I don't know when I will be coming back." He paused as if bracing himself for something. "I need to know if you will come with me?"

That last bit caught Kim by surprise. Up till then she was almost sure it was a brake up speech. "G-G-Go with you?" she finally managed to say.

"Yes. Come with me. I know it's a lot to ask. I'm pretty much asking you to put your life on hold and travel with me to the other side of the world for an unknown amount of time with out even a reason as to why."

"Ah Ron boy, that's not pretty much what your asking her to do. That is exactly what your ask to do." Monique interrupted.

Ron turned to Monique and gave her a 'your not helping' look. Then he turned back to Kim and took her hands in his. "Please come with me?"

It took Kim less then a heartbeat to decide. "Yes Ron. Of course I'll go with you if you really want me to." Ron smiled and kissed her deeply. After a minute Kim pulled away from the kiss. "Not to put a damper on this but what about school?"

This is where, the till now silent, Yuri spoke up. "The head master of my school had already arranged for Ron to be in a exchange program at our school for as long as needed. If you really must come then I'm sure he can do the same for you." She said not looking completely happy. "The only problem will be getting a flight back to Japan. Seeing as how we are going to miss the one we have now waiting for you to get everything squared away."

"Oh, I think I can find us a lift." Kim said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Dr. Jean!" Kim yelled over the roar of the engines. 

"Not a problem Kim. I've been looking for an excuse to go for a long flight ever since I got my plot's license for fun. Beside its the least I can do after you got back the blue-prints for my anti-matter reactor before that mad man could turn it into a weapon." Said the man flying the plane.

"No big! Professor Dementor had that butt-kicking coming anyway." Said Kim as she checked her parachute and Yuri's harness. Yuri had never jump before so she and Kim where doing a two man (or in this case two woman) jump. "All set Ron?"

"It's go time." He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Is there any other way we can do this?" Yuri asked with a shaky voice.

"Well I guess we could always land the plane at the local airport and walk to the school." Said Kim.

"Really?" Asked Yuri with a tone of hopefulness.

"No." Then Kim jumped out of the plane.

* * *

It was a textbook jump as far as Kim was concerned. Ok so maybe she did the free falling a little longer then was absolutely necessary, but slightly sick look on Yuri's face as she leaned against the tree was more then worth it. She smiled and turned to Ron who was unhooking their bags from his harness. "So can you tell me why we jump in just south of the school rather then right into it?" 

"Well I though that it might not be a good idea to spook a bunch of well trained and armed ninjas by coming out of no where landing in the middle of their court yard." Ron said with a tone that suggested that it was obvious.

"Well I guess that makes since… Wait a minute, did you say ninjas?" said Kim suddenly confused.

Ron smiled and tossed Kim her bag. "It's still a good 5 minutes to the school. I think I should be able to fill you in by the time we get there." Ron said then turned around and stepped right under the waterfall they had landed next to.

* * *

"… And as I was leaving sensei told me that the true nature of the school must be keep secret and I couldn't tell anyone about what happened. I gave my word and that is why I never told you. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Ron finished as they reached the school. He was starring at the ground so he didn't have to look Kim in the face. _She has got to be mad at me for never telling her._

To his surprise and delight Kim didn't yell at him but rather kissed him on the cheek. "It must have been so hard not to be able to brag all about it to me once you got back. I'm so proud of you. For what you did and for keeping your word."

He looked at her and smiled. Even after all they had been through she could still surprise him. More then anything he wanted to tell her that he loved her then and there. _No, this is not the time or the place. As much as I wish it was, it isn't. If I say it now she would just think I was saying it to make sure she wasn't mad._ "Thanks KP." Was all he could say.

Kim turned from him to the door. "So do we knock or something?" As if on queue the great doors to Yamanouchi began to open. The 3 of them walked inside side by side as soon as they had finished moving. They were met by the Ron's old friend Sensei.

"Welcome back to Yamanouchi, Stoppable-san. And welcome to you as well Miss. Possible. It is a great honor to have you both here." Said Sensei with a warm smile and a graceful bow.

"It is our honor, Sensei" Replied Ron with a similar bow. Kim didn't say anything but bowed all the same. "Yuri told me you need to see me about some destiny stuff or something like that. She was a tad vague."

"I know. I instructed her to only tell you what was necessary to get you to return to Yamanouchi. I felt that it be best to here what I have to say in person." Answered Sensei. "If you would please follow me I will explain everything. Oh and you can leave your bags here. They will be sent to your rooms. You two may also join us if you wish."

"Thank you, Sensei." Kim and Yuri said in almost unison.

Ron had to suppress a laugh. The two of them were so much alike at times. Yet they disliked each so much they barely said two words to each other on the flight here. If they could just get over what ever it is that's between them they could be good friends. Maybe even great friends.

As they walked through the school Ron noticed Kim looking around in fascination. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Cool isn't it?"

"Badical." Said Kim using his word.

"I would invite you to join us in some lessons Miss Possible but I doubt you'll be staying long." Said Yuri.

"And just what it that supposed to mean?" Asked Kim in a slightly angry voice as they walked into the interior of the school.

What ever her response might have been it was cut off by Sensei. "Please step inside, young-ones." Said Sensei as he opened the door to the inner chamber.

Inside the room was 3 stone tablets about the size of a full-grown man. The center tablet was slightly larger the other two. All 3 tablets where in glass cases on the wall. The one on the left and the one in the center were in near perfect condition, but the same could not be said for the one on the right. The tablet on the right was missing a full quarter of it on the bottom. What was left of the tablet was missing whole chunks of the surface. All the tablets had some sort of ancient writing on them. A writing that somehow looked familiar to Ron. "What are these?" Ron asked.

"They are the tablets of prophecy. On the center one is transcribed the life and destiny of the true Monkey King."

"Why dose this always have to come back monkeys?" Asked Ron.

"Ron, we are in a school devoted to the study of monkey kun-fu. Did you really think this wasn't going to involve monkeys?" Asked Kim with her slightly annoyed voice.

"No, I figured it would, but I was still hoping I might be wrong."

"May I continue?" Asked Sensei with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry." Kim and Ron said in perfect unison. "Jinx, you own me a soda." Kim quickly whispered to Ron under her breath.

"As I was saying the center tablet speaks of the chosen one and his destiny to become the monkey king. It tells us of a boy who, although a bit awkward, has the purest of hearts and will be exposed to the mystical monkey power. This will be the beginning of his path to greatness. That boy is of course you Ron."

"Ya, you told me as much last time I was here. If this is truly a prophecy doesn't it tell me something about what is going to happen to me?" Asked Ron.

"It dose indeed Stoppable-san. In fact most of what is written there is about your future. The tablet speaks about how you will be the first in a never-ending line of great warriors. It describes in great length how the first born in every generation will inherit the monkey power. They will each in turn become the guardians of all mankind."

"Not that that isn't way cool and all, but the way Yuri was talking it sounded like you had something of more emendate importance to tell me." Said Ron.

"I do. You see all the good you and your family are meant to do may not happen. The center tablet also speaks of another who will be exposed the mystical monkey power. Unlike you he will have a heart filled with darkness. This usurper will be obsessed with steeling the title of monkey king from the chosen one."

"If that's doesn't sound like Monkey Fist I don't know what dose." Said Kim.

"Thank you for letting us know that Miss. Possible. I don't think any of us would have gotten it on our own." Mocked Yuri.

Kim was about to say something when Ron spoke up. "Be nice Yuri. Kim is used to having to explain the obvious to me. So don't blame her." Ron explained to Yuri. Then he turned to smile at Kim before saying. "What else dose the tablet say about Monkey Fist, Sensei"

"It speaks of many battles between the chosen one and the usurper but what concerns me the most, and is the reason I called you here, is the description of the final battle. A battle in witch one of you will fall and the other will once and for all become the undisputed monkey king. You must be ready for this decisive battle. You must learn to wield the power of the lotus blade. And I fear you do not have long to do so."

"The lotus blade? Wait, is that the magical sword you were telling me about?" Asked Kim.

"Yup! It is so cool. I was really hoping I would get to show it to you." Ron told Kim. But then he something occurred to him. "Sensei, you say this tablet speaks of the fate of the chosen one. So wouldn't it say who wins the fight between him and me?"

"The tablet says it will be a great battle, but with the aid of your two dearest companions you will be victorious." Said Sensei.

"Dearest Companions?" Asked Ron questioningly.

"Yes. Two beings of such important to both the chosen one and the future of mankind that their fates were likewise transcribed onto the other two tablets you see here." Sensei gestured to the other slightly smaller tablets. "The one on the left speaks of the chosen one's non-human companion. It is described as being small in size but great in spirit."

Ron taped he pocket and his pet naked mole rat popped it's head out. "You hear that little buddy? You got your very own tablet."

"Booya!" Exclaimed Rufus.

"So what's in Rufus's future?" Asked Kim.

"The tablet says that your Rufus will be the first step it a evolution of a new sentient spices." Said Sensei.

"Sentient. That's a school word isn't it?" Asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

"It means self aware, like humans." Explain Kim with one of her 'come on Ron you should know this' looks. Or maybe it was the 'your not really that stupid are you' look. They both look alike to Ron. As Ron was trying to figure it out Kim turned from him and looked at the mostly broken tablet. "What about that one?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"That tablet speaks of the chosen one's beloved. She is his wife and mate. Although much of her prophecy has been lost the tablet confirms that where the chosen one is the patriarch of the guardian line she is its matriarch." Said Sensei.

Ron raised his hand. "Question."

"Patriarch means father of a family line and matriarch means mother of a family line." Said Kim not bothering to wait for him to ask.

"Question withdrawn." Ron said very timidly. He quickly got over it however as a thought popped into his head. "I hope the guardians get their brains from you Kim." He said with a wink. His comment was rewarded with an intense blushing from Kim.

"If you are suggesting that Miss. Possible here is the one spoken of in the prophecy that dose not seem to be the case." Said Sensei in a solemn tone.

"What?" Surprise filled Ron's voice.

"Part of the remaining text seems to suggest that the chosen one's beloved is a student of monkey kun-fu. And since, other then Monkey Fist, you have never meet anyone who wasn't from here that studied it we believe that your beloved is a student of Yamanouchi." Explained Sensei.

"But that doesn't make any sense. First I'm with Kim and second none of the girls her seem to like me very much. Well, save for Yuri that is." That's when the realization of what Sensei was saying hit him. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that you think my beloved isn't Kim but its really Yuri?" Ron asked as he turned to face Yuri who was smiling proudly at him.

"That is precisely what Sensei is trying to tell you, Ron-san." Yuri said sweetly.

"But, but…" What ever Ron might have managed to say was cut off by a loud bang. Ron quickly turned to the source of the noise to see what it was. He was just in time to see the tail end of Kim's beautiful red hair flee through the doorway that she just slammed open. "Kim wait!" Ron yelled as he chased after her.

* * *

Kim didn't know where she was going just that she had to get out of there. She was a maelstrom of emotions at the moment and all of them were bad. She didn't even notice Ron chasing her or calling her name in concern. It wasn't until he had caught up with her and grabbed her arm to physically stop her that she noticed him. "Ron." 

"I don't buy it, Kim." He said with a warm smile.

"You don't buy what?" She asked him almost on the verge of tiers. She wasn't even able to look him in the eyes.

"The prophecy. You know how I feel about you. Making the decision to become more then just friends was the best thing I've ever done. There is no way I could leave you." Said Ron as he placed his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eyes. "So I don't buy it."

"You're lying." She tried to turn away but Ron wouldn't let her. "You were hanging on his every word in there. You believe in this prophecy stuff. And its not like you can just pick and chose what parts you want to listen too and what parts you don't. You either believe in the whole thing or none of it."

"Then I believe in none of it. I say to hell with the monkey king, the lotus blade, and the whole dam thing. If the mystic monkey monks stay that I'm not supposed to be with you then I say that they are flat out wrong." Said Ron with a kind voice.

"Oh, Ron." She surged forward into his arms burying her face in his chest. More then anything she wanted to tell him that she loved him then and there. _No, this is not the time or the place. As much as I wish it was, it isn't. If I say it now he would just think I was saying it to make sure he wouldn't leave me._ All she could do was hold him.

After a minute she pulled away from him. "So what now?" She asked him.

"I guess we go home." Said Ron.

"I wish you would reconsider Stoppable-san." Said Sensei as he walked up. Before Ron could object he continued. "Even if you don't believe in the prophecy Monkey Fist dose. That means he will keep coming after you until one of you is dead. If you don't master the lotus blade it will be you that falls."

Ron seemed to consider that for a minute. Then he turned to Kim. "He may have a point, but there is no way I'm staying without you. So what do you think? What do you want to do?"

The truth was Kim wanted to get out of there more then just about anything. But Sensei was right about Monkey Fist. If this magic sword thing could save Ron's life someday then it was worth staying here no matter how she felt. "We should stay."

* * *

Ron had been at Yamanouchi for a little more then 3 months now. Things where going great. Thanks to Kim he had to only spend like a week in hand-to-hand combat training before Sensei was convinced that he didn't need anymore. This means he got to start training with the lotus blade right away. His training consisted of two parts. Everyday he would spend the morning with Sensei working on mental discipline so he would be better able to control the transformations of the sword. The rest of the day he was with Herotaka training with weapons so he could better fight with whatever form he had the lotus blade takes. He had already mastered a dozen different weapons and was even now working on number 13: the whip. 

"Now remember there are two ways to use the whip. Both as a weapon and as a tool. You must show you can do both before we move on. Watch me and do as I do." Said Herotaka. He stood in front of the practice dummy. Herotaka whipped at the dummy hitting it squarely on the head and slit open the fabric there. Then he whipped at the dummy again this time wrapping the end of the whip around the staff in the dummy's hand. With a hard yank he pulled the staff out of the dummy's hand and back toward him catching it easily. "Your turn."

Ron squared off with his dummy. Just as it looked like he was going attack the dummy he quickly turned and whipped in the opposite direction. The whip hit the Master Lunch lady's tray knocking it and the last peace of food on it into the air. He quickly whipped again and grabbed the lone peace of food, as it was still in mid-air. With a hard yank he pulled the food back toward him catching it easily in his mouth. He then turn to Herotaka and smiled as he chewed.

Herotaka looked at him with an expressionless face for a minute then said. "Close enough." He held out his hand and caught the whip Ron tossed to him. As he put the whips away he said. "Next we will be working with the mace."

"You mean the spray that stings when you get it in the eyes?" Asked Ron.

"You wish." Said Herotaka as he took out two good size rods. Each rod had a chain on the end that was attached to a very spiky metal ball.

"Oh." Ron said as he took one of the maces from Herotaka. He laughed to himself. _Yup, things are going great!_

_

* * *

_

_Yup, things are going awful!_ Kim thought as she wondered the halls of Yamanouchi. Ok, maybe she was being melodramatic but still thing were anything but good for her right now. For Ron's sake she had tried to find a place here in Yamanouchi for herself. There wasn't one. At first she had tried to join in some of the elite fighting classes, but after single handedly taking out the 3 best students the school had she realized there was nothing they could teach her. _Not their fault really. I mean I've taken out half a dozen fully trained ninjas at once and these guys are still just students._ Next she tried her hand at the stealth and infiltration class. Unfortunately she was a natural and it only took her a month to get through the whole thing.

If it weren't for Wade she would have died from boredom. Wade hadn't been able to find her any mission lately. His theory was that all the bad guys were a little spooked from the total ass kicking she had given Dr. Drakken at prom time. So Wade had been urging Kim to do some extra training with this down time. Specifically some computer hacking and other tect training. He reasoned that Kim couldn't always count on him do to lost kimmunicator and signal jamming issues. So for the past two months she had been learning, via kimmunicator, everything Wade thought might be useful.

But even with something to do she just didn't belong here. Kim missed school, cheerleading, her friends, her family, and her bed. She just wanted to go home, but she couldn't. Ron needed to be here. Even if she could convince him to stay without her she wouldn't. _No way in hell am I leaving him alone with that Yuri._ She totally trusted Ron, but she mistrusted Yuri even more. Even after Ron had made his feelings perfectly clear Yuri still persisted to flirt with him every chance she got. _Fuelled on by the prophecy no doubt!_

"Speaking of the prophecy." Kim mumbled to herself as she realized where she was. She was in the tablet room again. It seemed like every time she started wondering aimlessly she ended up here. This room was a constant source of pain and doubt for her and yet she seemed drawn to it. Kim once again walked up to the glass case with the broken tablet in it. It almost felt like it was trying to speak to her. "Well if your trying to tell me I'm not meant to be with Ron then I'm not listening." Kim said with as a determined a voice as she could manage.

"Maybe you should." Came a voice from behind her.

Kim spun around to see Yuri standing there. "What do you want? Other then MY boyfriend that is." Said Kim with an ice-cold voice.

"I just want to talk. If you will listen that is." Said Yuri in a calm voice.

"Well then talk already." Kim said as she folded her arms.

"You love Ron. That much is obvious. But are you so sure that you're the one that is meant to be by his side. I know you say you don't believe in the prophecy, but you seem to visit this room more and more often the longer you're here. This tells me that at least a part of you knows the truth." Said Yuri as she stared Kim down.

"And what truth would that be?" Asked Kim with a touch of fear in her voice.

"That the prophecy is true and if you stay with him you'll just end up killing him."

"What?" That last bit had caught Kim by surprise.

"Oh come on Kim. Don't tell me you haven't realized it by now. The tablets say that the chosen one will fall unless both of his companions are by his side in that final fight. If you're still with Ron when that fight comes then I won't be there. If the prophecy is right then there is something I can do that you can't in that battle. So that means that by staying with Ron you will just insure his death. All because you love a man that's never been able to say that he loves you." Said Yuri then she turned and walked out.

Kim had always had a bad temper. She also had more self-control then most so it had always seemed to balance out. Oh she got angry before, but the only time she had ever 'lost it' was when Drakken had shorted out that moodulator thing that was on her neck. This time was different. All the fear, pain, and doubt in her heart seemed to explode inside her. And Kim Possible, one of the most levelheaded teens on the planet, just snapped.

Yuri had just about gotten to the doors that let out of the inside of the school when Kim reached her. Kim grabbed Yuri and spun her around so they where face-to-face. "Look you little bitch! I love Ron and there is no way I'm just going to let him go because of some stupid ROCK! And as for you being able to do something for him that I can't, well news flash: I AM KIM POSSILBE! I CAN DO ANYTHING! But if you're so sure of yourself then why don't we just see who the better fighter really is!" Kim practically screamed at Yuri just before power kicking her through the doors and into the courtyard.

Yuri was still on the ground when Kim charged. Kim lunched into a series of flips with the last one pushing off of the ground with her hands and leaping into the air. She fully intended to slam down on Yuri with both feet, but luckily Yuri recovered from the shock of the first attack and rolled out of the way just in time. Yuri had barely gotten up on her feet when Kim attacked again with a double palm hit to Yuri's mid section. This sent Yuri flying backward into a stone pillar. Kim was on her in moments. She fired a powerful right hook at Yuri's head witch Yuri managed to duck under. So strong was Kim's punch that when it missed Yuri's head she punched clear through a chunk of the pillar. Kim didn't even seem too notice as she fired off an equally powerful left hook witch Yuri likewise dodged and likewise took out a peace of the pillar. This put Yuri close enough to the ground that she could curl into a ball and kick upward with both legs. She hit Kim in her stomach and sent her flying.

Kim flipped in the air and easily landed on her feet. The second she had her balance Kim charged Yuri again. Yuri was on her feet now and braced herself for Kim's attack. In moments Yuri realize how little someone could do to defend against Kim when she was pissed. Kim seemed to shatter Yuri's defenses and began pummeling her mercilessly. In moments Kim had Yuri on the ground. At this point Yuri had all but given up and stopped fighting. Kim however wasn't done with her. Kim drew back her fist intending on slamming it into the bitch's pretty little face and breaking her nose. As she punched however a new hand grabbed her arm stopping her. "Kim Stop!"

Purely on reflex Kim whipped around and punched at her new enemy and hit him squarely on the jaw. It wasn't until after she saw who she had hit did she stop. "Ron! Oh god Ron." That shocking revelation seemed to bring her back to her senses. Kim looked down at Yuri who looked back at her with a look of pure terror in her eyes. She looked at the pillar she had demolished and down at her own hand that was covered in her own blood from when had she hit it. Then Kim looked at Ron. He was rubbing his jaw and looking at her in utter disbelief. All Ron could say was "What is wrong with you?"

* * *

The nurse was bandaging Kim's hands. Kim was ashamed of herself. She may not like Yuri but she almost killed her out there. Kim's gaze drifted to where Yuri lay. Ron was with her talking to her softly. _Ron. God what he must think of me right now?_ Ron hadn't said anything to her since they had gotten to the nurse. _I almost wished he was screaming at me. At least it would be better then silence._

"All done." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." Said Kim but the nurse had already moved away from her. She once again looked over at Ron and Yuri. Then she made up her mind and stood up. Kim was half way to them when Ron noticed her. He moved around Yuri and moved to stop Kim from coming any closer.

"I think you've done enough to her today Kim." Ron said.

That hurt Kim. "Ron I…"

"Save it Kim. I think it would be best if you where to just leave right now."

Kim didn't know what she could say so she just nodded and turned to leave. Before she did however, she grabbed a pen and paper from off the nurse's desk.

* * *

Kim sat on the cliff side overlooking the valley next to the school. This is where she had started to come to think about things when she found she could no long stand to look at Yamanouchi. Her actions today had forced her to take a long hard look at some things she really didn't want to think about. She had been sitting there for hours trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. In the end there was only one question that really mattered: What if Yuri was right? 

Kim knew what she had to do. She took out the pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

The door to Ron's room quietly opened. Ron was sound asleep on the ground. Kim gently and silently knelt beside him. So much she wanted to say to him. She just prayed that one day he could forgive her. Kim placed the note next to Ron. On impulse she leaned down and kissed him very lightly on the cheek. Then she got up and went to leave. 

Before she got out the door she felt something grab her paint leg. Kim looked down to see Rufus there. The look on Rufus's face told her that he knew something was wrong. She bent down and soothingly petted the naked mole rat on the head. "It'll be ok Rufus. Its just time for me to go." She whispered to the little guy trying desperately to hold back the tears. "Do me a favor and look after him?"

Rufus nodded sadly at Kim. Kim pet him one last time then stood up. Looking at Ron one last time as she closed the door. Kim's bag was already packed and waiting for her when she exited Ron's room. She grabbed it and was at the gates to Yamanouchi before she knew it.

As Kim waked through the gates she turn to watch them close behind her. When the doors had finally come to a close she paused and said only one thing. "Good-bye, Ron" All at once the incredible sorrow that had be welling up inside her was let lose in a stream of tears. And as Kim turned and ran from Yamanouchi the tears flew from her face and sparkled in the moonlight like shining pinpoints of light. It was a trail of sadness and beauty that fallowed her as she ran from the one man she would ever truly love.

* * *

Only one man witnessed Kim's exit from Yamanouchi. He wasn't, as you might have guessed, a student of Yamanouchi. In fact he was being paid to watch the school and report any new developments. This was a BIG development. He picked up his cell and called his boss. "Ya, boss it's me. Ya. Ya. Well one of the kids you told me to watch out for just ran out of there all alone. No, it was the red head girl. I knew you'd be happy to find out. Right, I'll call if anything else happens." He hung up the phone. "Man dose that guy have a freaky laugh. Oh well, at least he pays good." 

End part 1


	2. Part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters but this story is of my own design. Warning: language, sexuality, violence.

Part 2

Kim had run as far as she could. Unable to go any farther at the moment Kim fell to her knees. She had just about stopped crying, and not because she was feeling better. Kim had stopped crying because her eyes had just about gone dry. As far as her feelings were concerned she felt worst. After all, every step she had taken was one more step away from the love of her live. _At least things can't get any worse then they are now._

In case you didn't know saying (or again, like in this case, thinking) the phase 'at least things can't get any worse' is almost as bad as the 'my life is perfect' phase. You see, things can always get worse and if you temped the universe they often do. The universe loves to fuck with people. And as much as it had already fucked with Kim today it was more then happy to continue.

"Well, well, well. What to we have here? A broken hearted cheerleader?" Said a familiar voice from the shadows.

Kim warily got to her feet and turned to face the voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Monkey Fist walked out of the tree line. "Well I'm here to see a man about a prophecy. But I felt it best to eliminate anything that might interfere with my business. Or maybe I should say anyone." He said as he smiled evilly at her.

"You're an idiot! I was leaving. Ron doesn't even want me around anymore. Besides, he can handle you without me." Kim said with a far amount of pain in her voice.

"You underestimate your important my dear. A mistake I will not make any time soon." With that the verbal battle was over and the physical one began.

Normally Kim would have been able to take out Monkey Fist without breaking a sweat. Now was different. Kim was both mentally and physical exhausted. More then that because of losing Ron (even though it was her choice to leave) she had lost a large part of her fighting spirit. All this meant that Kim was fighting a losing battle even before the first punch was thrown.

Monkey Fist started things off with a double kick that was meant get Kim on the defensive but not really do any damage. Do to Kim's sluggish response both kicks hit home sending her sprawling. As Kim dragged herself to her feet Monkey Fist said "Oh come on Kimmie. You can do better then that. I was hoping for a warm up before I go destroy your boyfriend."

Kim's eyes narrowed. She might not be with Ron anymore but she could still protect him. In that moment she decided that she was going to stop Monkey Fist, even if it killed her. "Bring it on monkey man." She said with ice in her voice.

"About time." Monkey Fist opted to start with a forward punch this time and for a moment was disappointed when such the easily defendable punch got through. But only for a moment, as he was almost immediately hit with a powerful right jab to his abdomen. Monkey Fist stumbled back. After a minute he attacked again with a roundhouse kick to her side and was rewarded with a similar kick to his. Both of them went flying. "What are you doing? You are not even defending!" Monkey Fist said as he got back to his feet.

"Fighters defend when they want to make it through the fight. I don't care if I do as long as I take you down." Kim said with an almost sad voice. She charged him and did a flying kick aimed strait at his head.

Acting quickly Monkey Fist grabbed Kim's foot and used her momentum to start a spin. Hold on to Kim he began to build up speed. Monkey Fist looked down at the helpless teen and said. "I'm afeard I've come to far to let you stop me now Miss. Possible but if oblivion is really what you want I think I can help you there!"

At that moment Monkey Fist released Kim's captured foot and the young woman went flying. The last thing Kim saw was a rather big and hard looking tree coming very quickly toward her. After that was darkness.

* * *

"Stoppable-san. Stoppable-san. It is time to wake up Stoppable-san." Called Sensei through the paper-thin walls. He had taken the habit of waking Ron personally each morning since the bells seemed to have less and less effect on him.

"I'll be up in a second." Muttered Ron who was still half asleep. He heard Sensei walk away as he sat up. His mind was still clouded with thoughts of yesterday. He was still mad at Kim for what she had done, but now he was more concerned then mad. The more he thought about it the more he figured that what ever had caused her to lose it like that must have been something that has been building for some time now. It couldn't have helped that he wouldn't say more then a hand full of words to her after it happened. _I think Sensei is going to have wait today. I need to fix things with Kim before anything else happens._

Ron started to get up and hand landed on a peace of paper that was next to him. He looked down questioningly at the paper. "What is this?" Asked Ron to nobody in particular.

A soft voice came from the side of the room "Kim." Spoke Ron's little buddy.

Ron looked at Rufus. Most people would look at the naked mole rat and see nothing more then well… a naked mole rat. When Ron looked at Rufus he saw his best friend after Kim. A friend that looked sadder then he could ever remember seeing him. _Oh God! What has she done?_ Ron snatched the letter from off the ground and began to read it:

Dear Ron,

First, let me say that I am so sorry about what happened the other day. Even now I don't really know what came over me. I can only imagine how ashamed you are of me right now. I know you can never truly forgive me but I still need to tell you just how sorry I am. Tell Yuri that I'm sorry too.

I wish there was another way I could do what I feel I have to do next but I know I'd never be able to go through with it if I had to look into your eyes. Ron, you belong here at Yamanouchi, but it's painfully obvious that I don't. You have a destiny that doesn't have a place for me in it (it's about here that the paper started to be stained with tear drops). Witch is why by the time you read this letter I will be long gone.

Even though I was never able to say it to you in person I want you to know that I love you. I know you will do great things with your life and I wish you all the luck in the world with them. Good-bye my love and know you will always be in my heart.

Kim

It only took a few minutes before Ron came running out into the courtyard. He ran right pass Sensei and Herotaka. "Stoppable-san where are you going?" Yelled Sensei as Ron passed.

"Kim left last night! I have to go after her!" With that Ron was out the gates.

* * *

Ron had run two-thirds of the way down the mountain before he saw it. It was Kim's bag and it was just lying in the middle of the path. He stopped dead in his tracks. Ron didn't like the looks of this. With out even thinking about it he stretched out his hand back the way he had come. It only took a handful of seconds for the lotus blade to fly into his hand, sheathe and all. The moment it was in hand he brought it forward, grabbed the handle, and drew the sword in one fluid motion. "Rufus. Something is up." He whispered to his little friend whose head popped out of his pocket.

Ron dropped the sheathe where he was and slowly waked forward. Half way to the bag Rufus jumped down and started walking next to Ron. When he got to the bag he bent down and opened it. He looked inside and confirmed it was Kim's bag. Rufus came up to the bag and took a few sniffs. "Kim!" He confirmed.

Ron pet Rufus on the head. "Spread out and search for clues, Rufus." He likewise started looking around. It took Ron only a few minutes to find a series of tracks in the dirt path. The first looked like normal human tracks. Their owner was most likely a woman who was both graceful and light on her feet. They were obviously Kim's footprints. The other prints were large enough to be human but where obviously not. It is pretty clear they where made by something about the size of a full-grown man that was both powerful and confident. "Monkey Fist." In the back of his mind Ron made a mental note to thank Sensei for those extra lessons on track reading.

Just then a panky set of squeals came from behind Ron. Abandoning the tracks he quickly rushed to see what it was that Rufus was getting so excited about. When he saw it his heart just about stopped. _Oh God!_ Ron knelt down beside Rufus. Slowly and almost fearfully he reached down and turned it over for a better look. It was the kimmunicator. Its screen was cracked but it other wise looked to be ok.

Ron pushed a few buttons on the kimmunicator and it hummed to life although the screen stayed dead. "Wade! Wade can you hear me? Oh, please for the love of God hear me Wade!" He just about yelled at the kimmunicator.

"Ron calm down! I can hear you! I just can't see you. What happened? Where is Kim?" The young genius voice came up over the speakers.

"I don't know what happened, but I think Monkey Fist has Kim. I need you to do your tracking/scanning thing ASAP." Ron said with a touch of fear to his voice.

"I would Ron but I don't see how it would do any good. Without the screen on the kimmunicator I wouldn't be able to show you where she is even if I could find her. Not to mention the GPS seems to be off-line so I can't even tell where you are." Wade explained in a mournful tone.

"Dam it, Wade! You're a super genius. There has to be something you can do. Please man. I need your help here." Ron pleaded with him.

"There maybe. I have been working on a new kimmunicator for Kim as a X-mass present. Its still in the prototype phase, but it should work. I can send it to you, but you got to get back to that school you guys are staying at." Wade said.

"Back to Yamanouchi? Why?" Asked Ron.

"Like I said the kimmunicator's GPS is busted. I need somewhere to send it. I've been giving Kim tect lessons for the past couple of months via kimmunicator. I got the coordinates of the school pretty well locked." Explained Wade.

"Ok I'll head back now. Don't let me down Wade. I'm counting on you!" Said Ron as he hung up the kimmunicator and slid it into his pocket. He quickly retrieved the sword sheathe from where he dropped it and put away the lotus blade. Then Ron grabbed Rufus and Kim's bag and started the long hike back to Yamanouchi. _Please God just let Kim be ok._

* * *

Kim was anything but ok. She was just now starting to come around and she slowly opened her eyes. Kim was not happy with what she was seeing. She was in a helicopter flying to some unknown destination with some unwelcome company. She glared at Monkey Fist who had just noticed she was awake. "Welcome back to the world of the living Miss Possible."

"Ya, nice to be here." Kim said grimly. She decided it was time to take stock of the sitch. _I'm in a helicopter with Monkey Fist. My hands are tied rather tightly but my legs are still free. I seem to be missing my coat and I can't feel the kimmunicator in my pocket. Nobody is looking for me. Oh ya, I'm screwed._

"So I think we have a few more minutes till your stop Miss Possible. Would you like to ask me any questions while you still have the chance?" Said Monkey Fist with a smile.

"Not really, no." Kim said with a low voice.

Normally not wanting to hear the villain rant depressed them. Not today however. Monkey Fist just smiled and said. "Maybe that's because you don't know the right question to ask. Try asking me about the prophecy."

"That stupid prophecy has already ruined my life why would I want to know more about it?" Asked Kim.

"No Kim, the prophecy didn't ruin your life. You did that all on your own." Said Monkey Fist.

"What are you talking about? The prophecy says that I'm not meant to be with the love of my life. It says he is meant to be with that bitch Yuri. How could news like that not ruin my life?" Asked Kim.

Monkey Fist laughed at her and said. "Ah but Ron Stoppable in not meant to be with Yuri."

"Hello! The tablet's says that he is meant to be with a student of monkey kun-fu. Yuri is the only girl that both studies it and like Ron." Said Kim.

"What you say about the young woman Yuri is very true. Your problem lies in the fact that you heard the prophecy translated from a ninja master and not a monkey scholar. The surviving part of the broken tablet doesn't say that the chosen one's beloved is a student of monkey kun-fu. It says and I quote 'She shall fight as a monkey'." Said Monkey Fist.

"I don't see much of a difference." Kim said with an irritated voice.

"No? Truth is most, including Sensei, wouldn't. That's because most don't have as great an understanding of the ancient text as I do. If they did they would know that the text was meant in a literal sense. As in the woman in question would have, at some point in time, been an actual monkey and done battle. And we both know there is only one girl alive who fits that description." Monkey Fist grinned as he said this.

"Me." Kim said almost too softly to be heard. Her mind flashing back to when she got that stupid amulet of the monkey king stuck on her and almost gotten stuck permanently as a monkey. Those thoughts were almost immediately overridden with thoughts of the monumental mistake she had made. _I'm the one who should be with Ron! ME! Not Yuri! Its ME and I just walked out on him!_

"Exactly. And this is what brings us here today. The prophecy very clearly says that unless both of his companions are by his side in that final fight, Ron will lose. Thus all I have to do is take out one of them and I am assured my victory." He said as he grabbed Kim with one hand and opened the door to the helicopter. The next thing Kim knew she was being thrown out the door.

Kim had expected to fall a very long way, but she was once again mistaken. She only fell a few feet into some very fluffy snow. "Your letting me go?" She asked Monkey Fist who was still on the helicopter.

"Yes and no. You don't seem to realize the position you find yourself in my dear. You are in the middle of nowhere and miles away from help. You have no food, no water, and no cold-weather gear. I hear freezing to death is a very unpleasant experience." Monkey Fist smiled evilly at her. "Good-bye Kim Possible! We shall not meet again!" With that he shut the door to the helicopter and flew off into the distance.

* * *

By the time Ron got back to Yamanouchi it was just about noon. He was meet at the gates by 3 concerned looking figures: Sensei, Yuri, and Herotaka.

"Ron-san where have you been?" Asked Yuri.

"Why did you summon the lotus blade?" Asked Sensei.

"Where is Kim?" Asked Herotaka.

"I got two-thirds of the way down the trail before I found any sign of Kim." Ron said.

"AND?" All 3 said together.

"I was too late. Monkey Fist has her. I did find this." Ron took out the kimmunicator. "It's busted but I managed to get through to Wade. He is going to send me a new one. Until I get it and Wade can do some major scans of the area I got nothing to go on." Ron said with a mournful voice.

Yuri said nothing and Herotaka looked concerned. Sensei was the first to speak. "I'm sure she will be ok Stoppable-son"

"I hope you're right. God I really hope your right."

* * *

Kim was tugging through the knee-deep snow. She had managed to work her way out of the ropes but that was the only good news. By now she was shivering like a leaf. Her arms clung to her exposed midriff desperately trying to warm herself. Kim had no idea where she was going but she had to continue. _I can do this._ _I have to keep going. I have to make it back to Ron. Ron… I'm so sorry Ron. I've messed things up so bad. I have to get to him._

Kim stumbled in the snow, but did not fall. _What if I can't do this? What if I die out here? What if, because of me, Monkey Fist wins? If Monkey Fist wins then Ron will… he will… No I have to make it back! But I'm so cold and so tired. I don't know how much farther I can go._

Kim stumbled again, almost falling this time. _I don't think I can do this. My body is thrashed. I am so very cold. No one is coming to help me. Not after what I did. It's only a matter of time before my body gives out altogether. Oh, Ron! If only I had had more faith in you. What I wouldn't give to see you again. Just one last time._

Kim stumbled a third time, this time she fell to her knees. _I can't do this. I'm done. I got nothing left._ "Ron, I'm sorry. I failed." With that Kim collapsed face first into the snow. She lied there unmoving as a single teardrop began to slowly freeze on her cheek.

* * *

Kim lay in the snow only a short time before a shadow fell across her. The shadow belonged to a man covered in fur. He bent down and lifted Kim's cold and limp form from the ice and snow. He spoke in hushed tones. "It is not your time young one. He still very much needs you."

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long!" Yelled Ron to no one in particular.

"Stoppable-san you need to claim yourself." Said Herotaka.

"Claim? Claim! You want me to be claim at a time like this! Kim is in trouble! And I'm just sitting here doing nothing!" Said Ron almost screaming. Ron had been getting more and more nerves with every passing second. He knew Kim was in trouble. Ron could feel it. "I have got to do something."

"Sometimes the best thing you can to is nothing at all." Said Sensei.

"Sensei, I know your trying to help and your words more then likely have a great deal of wisdom in them, but that's not what I need right now. What I need right now is Wade to get his ass in gear!" Yelling at the sky.

Just then the broken kimmunicator in his pocket sounded of its familiar tune. Ron quickly grabbed it out of his pocket. "Wade, what the hell is going on? Where is the new kimmunicator?" Asked Ron.

"Chill Ron, it should be there any time now. It is being air dropped so look for the blue parachute." Said Wade.

Ron looked to the sky. It seemed to take an agonizingly long time for the blue parachute to show up. When it did Ron was… well… disappointed. The box it was attached to was no bigger then Ron's fist. Ron caught the mini-crate and using lotus blade in its crowbar form he open it. Inside was a small silver ring. After looking the ring over Ron grabbed the broken kimmunicator. "Wade is this some sort of joke? Cause if it is I got to say ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ron screamed at the cracked screen.

"Hold on Ron. I just need a minute to boot up the new system. And then you'll see just how little of a joke this is." Said Wade in a calm voice.

Ron waited. He didn't have to wait long. Ron heard the well-known tone of the kimmunicator, but not from the broken one. The sound was coming from the ring. "What the hell?" Looking at the ring again he saw that one side lit up with Kim's trade mark KP symbol.

"Press the symbol, Ron." Came Wade's voice from the old kimmunicator. Ron did as he was told. The moment he touched the symbol the ring transformed into an odd-looking cresset peace of metal. "Now put it behind your right ear."

Again Ron did as he was told. The moment the devise was placed behind his ear it seemed to attach itself to him. It then grew two extra parts: The first was a wire thin microphone that reached about half way down Ron's cheek. The second was odd bit of metal that went up over the top of his ear and along his face stopping at his eye socket. The part next to his eye projected a visor of light across his eyes. "Wow!" was all Ron could say as he put away the old kimmunicator.

A see-through holographic Wade appeared in front of Ron. "I know, it rocks. Not only is the kimmunicator 2.0 a hands-free compact version that can do everything the ordinal could do, but it's also got a few new tricks. You'll note the personal holographic system that can display maps and other images in 3-D rather then 2-D and thus conveying more information easier. It's also set up so only the wearer can see and here it insuring some privacy. It also has the ability to translate any foreign language into English even as it is being spoken. As well as translate what the user is saying into any other language then project it. But that's not all. The display visor also doubles as a milti-spectrum imaging devise. What that means is the visor has many different vision modes including: heat vision, night vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, echo vision, and even information scanning vision. I made the new kimmunicator to both serve as a replacement for the old one and to augment Kim's battle suit." Explained Wade's hologram.

"Not that this isn't very cool and all, but can we get on with it. I mean I'm sure Kim will love this thing. IF SHE IS ALIVE TO ENJOY IT!" Ron's nerves where starting to get the best of him. When he saw Wade's hologram take a step back and the scared look on his face it sobered him up a little. "Look Wade. I'm sorry for yelling but I'm really starting to get scared here. I have this feeling in my gut that Kim is running out of time. Please Wade. You got to help me."

Wade seemed to settle down. "Just give me a second." Said Wade as he typed at an invisible keyboard. The holographic Wade disappeared and was replaced by a 3-D map of the area. "While the new kimmunicator was in route to you I was hacking the GJ satellites." A red line appeared going down mountain. As well as a green dot about two-thirds of the way down the mountain near the red line. "The red line is the trail to Yamanouchi. According to the records of the satellites there was an unplanned helicopter flight last night. It took off from an unknown location and landed at the spot marked in green. It was there for about a hour before it took of again."

Ron looked at the map. "That's right around where I found Kim's bag." He said pointing to the part of the trail next to the green mark.

"I figured. So I been trying to figure out where the thing went, but it seemed to just drop off the radar, literally. I'll find it but it's going to take some more time. I know that's not what you want to here."

"It's ok Wade. I know your doing your best." Ron said as deep feeling of dread and defeat sank into Ron's stomach. "How do I get this thing off?"

"Just tap the main part behind you ear twice." Said Wade. "I'll call when I got something. And don't worry Ron. We'll find her and get her back safe."

"Thanks Wade." Ron said as he reached up and double taped the new kimmunicator. The kimmunicator retracted and fell off into his hand. He just looked at it for a minute before it turned itself back into a ring. Suddenly Ron gripped the ring in his hand. _I'm not going to give up. Even if I have too search the whole mountain I will find her._

Ron pocketed the ring, grabbed his coat, and headed for the gate. Before he could leave Yuri stopped him. "Where are you going now Ron-san?"

"I can't just wait here. I need to find her. I love her." It was the first time he had said it other then in his own head. When he said it Yuri looked away from him. Ron could see pain on her face and he knew he had caused it. "I'm sorry Yuri, but I love her and nothing is going to change that." Saying no more he walked passed her and pushed open the gates of Yamanouchi.

Ron stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with a man covered in fur. A hood hid his face. He had an odd-looking bundle in his arms that was like wise covered in fur. Before Ron could ask who he was or what he was doing here the man spoke. "Ron Stoppable, I believe this belongs with you." The man held out the bundle he was carrying.

Ron moved to the man in fur and looked down at the bundle. He reached out his hands and opened the fur to look at a face he knew better then his own. His eyes went wide when he saw her. She was just as beautiful as ever but she looked wrong. Her brilliant green eyes where closed. Her lips were an unnatural blue and her skin was pale as a ghost. "KIM!" Ron cried out. He touched her neck. Kim's skin had no warmth to it and although she had a pulse it was weak and fading fast.

Ron quickly took Kim from the man in fur. He turned and quickly as he could carried her into the school. "SENSEI! HELP! SENSEI!" Ron screamed knowing Kim was even now slipping away.

Sensei came running. "Stoppable-san. What is wrong?" Ron lifted Kim to him. Sensei took one look at her and seemed to know immediately what was going on. He checked her pulse as he said. "We must warm her up at once if she is to have a chance. Quickly! We will take her to the forge. It is the warmest room in the school." Sensei started to lead Ron to the forge. "Herotaka, go and bring us as many blankets as you can." He said as Herotaka and Yuri came running up. "Yuri, come with us."

Ron set Kim down as soon as they got in the forge. "Hang on Kim." Ron quickly unwrapped the fur covering Kim. Her top and cargo paints were soaked clear through.

"Yuri, get her undressed. Ron, you better undress too." Said Sensei as he stoked the fire in the forge.

"Huh?" Ron was caught off guard by that statement.

"She is hypothermic. The best thing for her is good old fashion body heat. If she was awake I do believe she would prefer you."

Ron couldn't find a flaw in Sensei logic so quickly undressed. Soon he was under the blankets with Kim. Each of them was wearing only their underwear. He was holding her as tightly as he could. _She is so cold. Please God let her pull through._

Sensei checked her pulse again. "She is still fading."

"There has got to be something we can do!" Said Ron.

"We are doing everything we can. She is the one who isn't fighting. She must have given up out there before she passed out. I'm sorry Ron but it doesn't look good." Said Sensei with a sad voice.

_DAM IT! There has got to be something I can do. If I could only talk to Kim I know I could get her to fight._ He looked down at her face. It looked like she was just sleeping. Like she was simply dreaming and not dieing. _Wait! Dreaming!_ "Sensei, I need you to knock me out! Now!"

"What? Why?" Asked Sensei.

"A while back Kim and I went to a museum as part to a school trip. We accidentally fell asleep while resting against each other. That's when we had the same dream. And I mean the exact same dream. We interacted with each other and everything. If I could make it happen again maybe I can talk to her and get her to fight. I know it's a long shot, but it's all I can think to try. So I don't care if you have to hit me in the head with a brick! KNOCK ME OUT!"

"Very well Stoppable-san. Prepare yourself." Said Sensei.

Ron held Kim a little closer to him. He put his head against her head. Almost as an after thought Ron took Kim's left hand in his right. He intertwined his fingers with hers and griped her hand even thought she didn't grip him back. "Ready." Sensei reached down and pinched a part of his neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

A kick to Kim's midsection sent her flying backward almost off the cliff she was fighting on. As she lie on the ground Kim turned her head slightly to look down the cliff. It didn't seem to have a bottom. _If I fall down there it's all over._ Kim forced herself to her feet and looked at her opponents. It was like a nightmare. There were 13 of them. One Dr. Drakken and a dozen Shegos. Add to that the fact she was in her old mission outfit rather then her new battle suit and it was obvious that Kim was going to lose. "I thought you had to much pride to let Drakken clone you Shego?"

"What can I say? Dr. D. finally talked me into it." Said a Shego.

"And I'm just loving how it's going." Said another Shego.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" Asked a third Shego.

"Not really, no." Said Kim.

"To bad." The lead Shego said as she and two other Shegos fired off plasma blasts. Kim tried to dodge but one of the blasts hit and sent Kim flying over the edge of the cliff.

"Make sure she really fell Shego." Commanded Drakken.

The lead Shego nodded and walked to the edge of the cliff. As she looked down the cliff she saw Kim hanging onto a tree branch that jutted out of the cliff side. Shego smiled, took aim with a glowing hand, and said. "You know it's kinda funny. You've saved the day dozens, maybe even hundreds of time. But when it comes down to it, who is there to save you?"

"I AM!" Ron came flying out of nowhere and hit Shego with a flying kick to the face. He didn't even bother to see the effect of the kick. Ron quickly dived for the cliff side reaching down as far as he could. "Quick! Kim, pull yourself up and give me your hand!"

"I-I can't. I don't have the strength left." Said Kim as she barely held on.

"What are you talking about? Your Kim Possible! You can do anything!" Said Ron still reaching for her.

"No I can't. I'm only human. I can only do so much. This is one of those things I can't do." Kim said as her grip weakened.

"You maybe right Kim. You're only human. But you aren't like any other person I've ever met. You can do more then anyone I've ever known. You have a strength of both body and sprit that no one will ever mach. And when that's not enough and you can't do it alone you have me. That's how it works KP. You save me. I save you. We save the world. Now stop messing with our group dynamic and give me your hand!"

"Ron I…"

"Kim, even if you don't believe that you could do it all by yourself you got to believe that we can! WE can do anything, together. Trust me."

"I do." Kim dug deep inside and found the strength to pull herself up enough to grab Ron's hand.

Ron pulled with all his strength. In moments Kim was safe on the cliff once more. Ron wrapped his arms around her in a hug that was equal parts boyfriend and best friend. Kim hugged him back in the same manor. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Kim."

* * *

In the real world Sensei checked Kim's pulse again. "Her pulse is strong and steady once more." Said Sensei then he felt her head. "Miss Possible's temperature is still dangerously low. She is not out of the woods yet."

* * *

"You're not out of the woods yet, princess." Said the Shego Ron had knocked down, who was now back on her feet. "You still got us to deal with."

Kim and Ron released each other and got to their feet. They turned and face the army of Shegos. "You stay back, Kim. I'll handle this."

"No way. It's like you were saying. We are in this together." Kim said with a smile and took his right hand in her left.

"You sure you got enough strength left?" Ron asked only half joking.

"As long as you're here I do." Answered Kim as she intertwined her fingers with his and they griped each other's hand.

* * *

In the real world, unseen by the 3 on lookers, Kim's limp hand move to grip Ron's hand. Ron's hand in turn squeezed her hand a little more.

* * *

Kim and Ron charged the lead Shego hand in hand. Both of them did a flying kick slamming Shego. The lead Shego was hit so hard she went flying backward taking out two more Shegos along the way. They landed and went back to back ready for a fight.

They where quickly surrounded by the remaining Shegos. They all seemed to charge at once. Kim and Ron were far outnumbered, but they had the advantage. The Shegos, though they were the same, fought as individuals. Kim and Ron fought as a team. Their moves were in perfect sink with each other. Sometimes the two of them seemed to almost mirror each other.

In the end there was only one Shego left. She squared off with Kim and charged. Kim turned and ran back toward Ron. Without even a word Ron knew what she was planning. He put his hands together to forming a foothold for Kim. When Kim reached him she hopped up and placed her foot in his hands. Ron hurled her skyward and flipped back narrowly missing Shego's glowing hand. When Ron landed he immediately leaped forward and punched with all his strength. He hit Shego in the stomach so hard that she was lifted off her feet and her body almost seemed to curl around Ron's arm. When she hit the ground she wasn't moving.

Ron stood over Shego looking at her for a moment. Then he slowly turned a menacing eye toward the only other bad guy still standing, Drakken. Dr Drakken was looking back at Ron as if he was looking at a demon and not a man. Ron said only one thing to the blue skinned man. "Boo."

Dr. Drakken screamed like a little girl as he turned and ran. Unfortunately for him, Kim had landed right behind him when Ron had thrown her. Drakken ran full force into Kim's out stretched arm. This knocked him to the ground and put him out.

Kim smiled at Ron. "Well that was fun." She said as she took a few steps toward him. Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit her. Her eyes seemed to shut of their own free will and her legs buckled. Kim should have hit the ground but her fall had been stopped mid way through. She opened her eyes to see Ron holding her. She reached up and touched his face. "You caught me."

"And I always will. Anytime you fall, I promise you that I will be there to catch you." And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes. He looked around and knew at once he was back in the real world. Ron quickly shifted his gaze to the woman beside him. The color had returned to Kim's face and he could once more feel the heat of her body. He didn't have to feel her neck to check her pulse. Ron could feel Kim's heart beating strong and normal as her chest was pressed against him. But there was still one thing he needed before he could be sure she was all right. He needed her to wake up.

"Kim." Ron called her name softly and almost fearfully. "Kim, I need you to open your eyes now. I need to be sure your ok." There was no response from her.

"Please Kim." He asked in a pleading tone. "You know that you mean everything in the world to me. I can tell you here and now that I will not, can not, continue on without you. This is why I need you to wake up now. I need to know you're still with me. I need to you to tell me your going to be ok." Still nothing.

Thoughts of doubt and fear began to fill Ron's head. _What if I didn't warm her up fast enough? What if she has fallen into some sort of coma?_ _What if she never wakes up? _Ron squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back tears of fear. "I need you, Kim. I love you."

"Ron." Came a voice so soft he barely heard over the pounding of his own heart. Ron immediately opened his eyes and was gazing into the most beautiful half-opened pair of green eyes in the world. Kim gave him a weak smile and with an equally weak voice said. "I love you too, Ron."

Ron moved in and kissed her as deeply as he had in the dream. And at that moment he was sure everything was going to be ok.

* * *

When Kim's color had started to return Sensei had asked Yuri and Herotaka to leave saying only that it appeared that they wouldn't be needed any more right now. He himself had stood at the entrance to the forge so as to watch and be certain all was well. When Ron had awoken and began speaking to Kim completely unaware, or maybe just unconcerned, that Sensei was still present he quietly slipped out of the room. He stayed at the doorway just long enough to hear Kim's voice before he walked away.

As Sensei headed back to the main part of the school he noticed Yuri leaning against a pillar with a confused and somewhat sad look upon her face. Sensei walked over to her and said. "Something troubles you my dear." This was not a question.

"Yes Sensei. What I have seen today tells me that without a doubt those two are meant to be together. The love they share is something that I can't even deny. So how can the prophecy be true?" Asked Yuri.

"For almost 17 hundred years the prophecies have never been wrong. But that is not to say that they have always been read correctly. I think once that young woman in there has regained enough strength to tell us what happened she can help us shed some light upon the truth. I only hope this can be done before it is too late."

"Too late for what Sensei?"

"The tablets clearly say that the final battle between the chosen one and the usurper will take place when 'the sun goes dark in the midday'. Three days from now around noontime there is going to be a solar eclipse centered over Japan, over this very school in fact. There will not be another solar eclipse just like it for 200 years. This tells me that in three days time the fate of Stoppable-san, Monkey Fist, the guardian line, and the world itself will be decided once and for all."

End part 2


	3. Part 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters but this story is of my own design. Warning: language, sexuality, violence.

Part 3

Kim was warm. She was warm and happy. If you were to ask her why she was so happy she would more then likely say that it had to do with the young man who's chest she was using as a pillow. Only a day ago Kim thought that she might never again see Ron. Now she was lying almost naked with him. Life had been really screwing with her as of late. Now it looked like she was finally getting reimbursed for all the shit she had recently been through.

"Kim, you awake?" Asked Ron softly.

"Yes." Kim answered in a weak voice. Although Kim was out of danger she was incredibly weak after the ordeal she had been just been through. After she had shared that loving kiss with Ron in the forge she had passed out again do to exhaustion. The next time she had awakened was when Ron had returned her to her room at Yamanouchi. He had redressed and bundled her up in blankets. Ron had set her down and was about to leave when Kim had come too long enough for her to ask him not to go. Ron hadn't left her side since. (And you can get your mind out of the gutter! Ron and Kim may have spent the night together in only boxers and panties respectively, but Kim was in no condition to do anything but sleep.)

"If you think you can avoid passing out for a few minutes I think we need to talk." Ron said in a kind but serious voice.

Kim's first reaction to this version of the 'we need to talk' line was like any normal teen-ager, gut-twisting fear. For a moment Kim considered faking a faint. As weak as she was at the moment, it wouldn't be too much of a leap. _No. I came within a hair's breath of destroying my relationship with Ron and getting myself killed because I let fear and doubt control me. I love Ron and trust him with my life. What ever he has to say I owe it to him to hear him out._ "Go ahead. I can't do much more then lesson right now." Kim said not really joking.

Ron lovingly stroked Kim's hair. "Well let me start by reminding you that I love you and that nothing will ever change that. So if it seems like I'm pissed at you when I get done with what I have to say you'll know that in no way, shape, or form it means that I love you any less."

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Kim asked.

"I hope not, but you seem to be a little prone to overreaction lately." Ron explained.

Kim smiled at that. "Thanks for putting it so nicely. I'm guessing that's part of what you want to talk to me about."

"You always were the smart one, KP." Ron smiled down and her for a moment before his expression went serious. "I think the first thing I need to bring up is what happened with Yuri the other day."

"I am so sorry about…" Kim was cut off mid sentence when Ron placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm going to ask you to let me say what I have too say without interruption." After Kim gave him a silent nod he continued. "I've had a bit of time to think about this. I'm still angry with you for what happened. Attacking Yuri without provocation like that was down right villainish. I understand now that the prophecy shook you up a lot more then you let on. There is no doubt in my mind that you covered up how you were feeling because you didn't want to upset me. But when you wouldn't talk to me about the feelings you had they built up inside you until you couldn't help but explode on the first person that pushed your buttons. I know your sorry and I forgive you, but you have to have more faith in me. Both as someone you can talk to and as someone that can't be convinced to leave you by some stupid rock."

"Your right, Ron." _Save for the part about the prophecy being stupid, but there will be time to tell him about that later._ "I've been an idiot. I promises I'll have more faith in you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Said Ron with a wink. Then Ron looked away from her. "There is something else I need to talk to you about." Ron reached over into his paints and pulled out a piece of paper. It was Kim's letter.

"Oh that."

"Ya that. You walk out on me and all I get is a Dear John letter."

"Well technically it was a Dear Ron letter." Kim tried to make a joke, but when she looked up Ron wasn't laughing. "I'll be quite now."

"Kim there are times, even in the best relationships, when the people involve want out. If we want to make what we have here last we need to agree not give up when things get rough. I promise that I'll never walk out on you, no matter what. Can you do the same?"

"You have my word that I'll never again walk out on you. But to be fair, I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"How is it that someone so smart can think something so stupid."

Kim smiled and said. "I'm used to thinking with my head and not my heart. After all if I could think with my heart I would have seen what you meant to me a long time ago."

Now Ron was smiling again. "Oh? Just how long have you been in love with me?"

"As long as you've been in love with me, I think."

"I doubt that, KP. After all, I fell in love with you the first day we meet at pre-k. I just didn't start too figure it out for like 12 years."

Kim's smile widened. "And it took me 13 years." As Ron looked at her in surprise as Kim used what strength she did have to pull herself up to kiss him. "When you and I kissed at the prom it made me see the truth. The truth that I fell in love with you the moment I meet you, but I was too young to understand. I grew up thinking that that was the way you supposed to feel about your best friend. It was that one kiss that made me open my eyes and see that I've always loved you and I always will." Ron smiled lovingly at her and kissed her deeply.

* * *

After their talk (and a little fooling around) Kim was drained. Ron had said he needed to go out for a minute but that he would be right back. Kim had fallen asleep even before he had shut the door. Ron had gone back to the room he was staying in to grab his stuff. He planed on looking after Kim for the rest of their stay at Yamanouchi. _I don't think that stay will be too much longer. As soon as KP can make it down the mountain under her own power we are so out of here._

Halfway back to Kim's room his belly began to rumble. _I don't believe it! I forgot to eat today. Kim must be hungry too. I better get something._ He changed direction and headed for the master lunch lady. She was about to start handing out food from a full tray. Ron just walked up and snatched the tray in one quick motion and walked away like it was nothing. _This should do._

Ron was just about back at his room when he ran into Sensei. "Stoppable-san I was wondering it I could have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Sensei." Ron answered. "But only a moment. I don't want to leave Kim by herself to long."

"It is her that I wish to talk to you about. I was hoping she was well enough to answer a few questions about what happened to her."

"Well she is still pretty weak, but I guess a few question couldn't hurt. Could you give us some time? She is asleep right now and when she wakes up again I want her to eat something." He said as he lifted the tray for emphasis. "As soon as that is done I'll send for you, ok?"

"Thank you, Stoppable-san." Said Sensei as he bowed and walked away.

* * *

About an hour later Sensei entered (what had become) Kim and Ron's room. Kim was wearing her extra long shirt she sometimes wore as a make shift nighty. As weak as she was at the moment she couldn't even sit up under her own power. So she sat on Ron's lap with her leaning back heavily on Ron who was supporting both of them. This had then effect of both being the most practical way to get Kim to sit up and also being very romantic.

"So Ron said you wanted to see me about something?" Asked Kim.

"Yes. I was hoping you might know exactly why Monkey Fist wanted to eliminate you. It seem that it was a risk that didn't need to be taken considering you were leaving at the time anyway." Said Sensei.

Kim had thought that this is what Sensei want to ask about. She smiles inwardly. _I guess it's about time I let both him and Ron know what I found out._ "It was because of the prophecy. You see…" Kim began to explain but was almost instantly interrupted by Ron.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Ron exclaimed. "What is it with everyone and this stupid prophecy? It is nothing more then a bunch of words written on a stupid rock by some old geezer hundreds of years ago. I wish everyone would just shut up about it and stop letting it dictate their lives! I mean it all just a lot of bull…" Half way thought Ron's rant he trailed off. Kim looked up at him and he appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. I thought Kim wasn't in the prophecy?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh. A few years ago if you had asked Kim what she thought the most annoying thing Ron did was she probably would have said the way he would sometimes jump to conclusions and rant about them for a few minutes before any one could explain that he was completely wrong. Now she just thought it was very cute. "That may not be the case after all, love." She said softly to a confused looking Ron. Then Kim turned to Sensei. "Sensei, I need to ask you something now. What was the exact line of text on the tablet that made you think the beloved of the chosen one was a student of monkey kun-fu?"

"It is 'she shall fight as a monkey' if I am not mistaken." Said Sensei confirming what Monkey Fist had told her.

"I don't see much of a difference." Said Ron.

"I didn't ether. That is until Monkey Fist told me that it was meant to be taken literally." Said Kim with a sly smile.

Ron seemed to think about this for a minute. All at once his eyes went wide with stunning realization. He looked down at Kim and said. "The amulet of the monkey king!"

"The amulet of the monkey king." Kim confirmed.

"The amulet of the monkey king?" Asked Sensei, who was suddenly lost.

Ron then proceeded to tell Sensei all about the time Monkey Fist had gone after the amulet of the monkey king. He talked about how it had gotten stuck on Kim and how it changed her. He even spoke about his monkey friend Chipy. "In the end Kim almost got stuck as a monkey for good, but as usual Wade came through with the cure."

"If what you say is true and Monkey Fist is correct about the prophecy then Kim is your beloved and not Yuri. This would go a long way to explain a few things. The least of witch being why Monkey Fist wanted to be extra certain you were taken care of." Said Sensei.

"You know I always thought there was something to those prophecies." Ron said with a matter of fact tone. Kim laughed at his sudden change of heart. Sensei didn't seem to share in their amusement. Ron noticed this and asked. "What's wrong Sensei?"

"Monkey Fist may not have managed to kill Kim, but considering her currant condition it may not matter."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim.

"If Kim can't get her strength back in time she can't fight in the final battle it will be the same as if she were dead." Explain Sensei. Before Kim or Ron could ask Sensei spoke up. "The tablets lead us to believe that the final battle will happen two days from now during a solar eclipse."

"I am so dead. Kim will never get her strength back by then." Said Ron in a mournful tone.

Kim smiled and said. "I may not need too. At least not fully."

"What do you mean KP?"

"Look in the bottom of my bag."

Wrapping one arm around Kim's waist so she wouldn't fall over Ron reached into Kim's bag. Kim knew he had no idea what he was looking for. She also knew that once he did find it he would understand. Sure enough after a minute of looking thought Kim's bag Ron found it. He looked at Kim and smiled. "Can I ask why you have this?"

"As a former Pixie scout I never go on a trip without preparing for every possibility." Kim said before she kissed him.

* * *

For the second day in a row Ron woke up to find himself in the best place on the planet. He was in a bed (well sort of bed) with an almost naked woman who he was madly and completely in love with. Ron looked down at her sleeping form. _She is so beautiful. I could just watch her sleep all day._ Ron laughed to himself. As weak as she is right now there is a chance I might get my wish.

Unfortunately for Ron, it was not meant to be. As he lay there watching her the well-known tone of the kimmunicator sounded off. After years of training herself, Ron knew, that no matter how tried Kim was she could and would snap out of a dead sleep just by hearing that tone. So it was no surprise when Kim opened her eyes and asked. "So are you going to get that?"

"Sure." Ron kissed her on the cheek and reached over to his paints from two days ago. As he lifted the paints up the old kimmunicator fell out of the pocket. Ron of course ignored the broken device as he searched for the silver ring.

Kim, who didn't know about the ring, gave Ron a confused look. "Ah, love. The kimmunicator is right here." She said as she picked up the old kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Ron why the hell are you using the old kimmunicator after I went through everything to send you that new one?" Wade's slightly upset voice filled the room.

Before Kim could ask what he meant by old and new kimmunicator Ron spoke up. "Chill Wade! I'm having a small bit of trouble finding it at the moment. Your fault for making the thing so dam small."

"It's not small! It's compact!" Wade yelled back at Ron. The he sighed. "Look Ron, the reason I'm calling is because I got some news about Kim. But you're not going to like it."

Kim and Ron just looked at each other for a minute. "Well let's hear it." Ron said as he resumed his hunt for the ring.

"Monkey Fist sent you a email via the wed site. He says that he has Kim. If you don't meet him tomorrow he will kill her. Monkey Fist says you have to come alone to the coordinates he will send you. I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"Well at least we now know how Monkey Fist plains to get me to fight him tomorrow." Ron said to Kim in a calm voice.

"What is with you, Ron? Two days ago you where freaking out about Kim. Now you know she is in big trouble but you barely sound like you care." Ron looked at Kim who had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her self from saying anything.

Ron smiled at her. Kim had an evil streak that Ron thought was so cute. His smile widened as he found what he was looking for. "Hold on a minute, Wade. I found the new kimmunicator. I'm switching over." Ron shut off the kimmunicator and looked at Kim. "You are evil sometimes."

Kim playfully stuck her tong out at Ron. "So what is this new kimmunicator I keep hearing about?"

Ron held up the silver ring. "This."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Ron is this some sort of joke? Cause if it is I got to say it's not very funny."

Ron smiled at Kim and he touched the symbol on the ring transforming it into an odd-looking cresset peace of metal. Ron then looked away from her and put the new kimmunicator on his ear. Kim gave a small gasp of surprise as the kimmunicator transformed. Before Ron could make a smart ass comment Wade's voice blared over the kimmunicator. "WHAT THE HELL, RON?" Wade yelled so loud Kim could hear him.

"Dam Wade! That was right in my ear." Ron said rubbing his ear. "Now before you yell at me again tell me: Can you see what I see?"

"Sure I can, when the light visor is on. Why?"

Ron didn't say anything. Still looking at the door he reached over to Kim and pulled the blanket up so as to cover her chest. Kim must have realized what he was planning because he felt her arm go up to hold the blanket where it was. He smiled and looked over at Kim. "That's why."

"KIM!"

"Ear Wade! Dam, I know this thing is cool but I'm not sure it's worth the ear aches." Kim just laughed. "Hay you just keep laughing. This is your kimmunicator."

"Ron how is it that Kim is there?"

"Not really sure." Ron admitted. "It has to do with a man in fur and a really nice dream."

Kim giggled. "Fur and a dream?" Asked Wade.

"I'll tell you about it when your older." Said Ron.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Wade had talked about things for a while after that. Together they had come to 3 conclusions: First, Yamanouchi was being spied on. It was the only way Monkey Fist could have known about Kim leaving when he did. Second, Monkey Fist thinks Kim is dead and not likely to be found. The way they figured it because Kim was covered head to tow in fur when she was brought back the spy couldn't tell it was her. Third, the best way to stop Monkey Fist once and for all would be for Ron to fall for the obvious trap he was setting. As long as Kim stayed inside the spy wouldn't know about her and she could sneak in to Monkey Fist's place tomorrow. She would be Ron's secret weapon.

Ron had left to find Sensei and tell him of their plains. Kim had expected Ron to be a while so she was surprised when she heard the door slide open. "That was quick, Ron." Kim said as she rolled over to look at the person in the doorway. However it was most definitely not Ron who was standing there. "Yuri?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment Miss. Possible?" Asked Yuri in a polite voice.

"Ok." Kim said with surprise in her voice. Yuri was the last person Kim expected to want to see her after what had happened a few days ago.

"Sensei told me what you found out about the prophecy. I wanted to say that I am sorry." Said Yuri in a sad tone as she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Your sorry? I'm the one that should be saying sorry to you for what I did." Said Kim.

"But it wouldn't have had to come to that if I hadn't been pushing so much. And for what? Ron was never mine nor was he ever meant to be." Said Yuri with a sad voice.

"You were doing what you thought was best for Ron."

"No I wasn't. I was doing what was best for me. I missed my chance with Ron a long time ago. It's something I will always regret. When the prophecy appeared to tell us that it might be me that is meant to be with him after all I just ran with it. I didn't care about what happened to you. You're the one that really did what you thought was best for him. If our places were reverse and Ron was in love with me but meant to be with you I don't think I could have done the right thing."

"I still shouldn't have attacked you like that." Kim said then swallowing hard she decided to once again to the right thing even if it's not what she really wanted. "You should know. Ron may not love you but he sees you as a truly good friend. For his sake maybe we should just let go of this grudge between us. Hell, maybe we could become friends someday."

"I think I would like that." Yuri smiled a little.

Just then the door to the room open and Ron walked in. "Great news KP. Sensei dose have a secret back door out of the school we can use. It located in the…" Ron's voice trailed off as he noticed Yuri standing there. His eyes went back and forth between them for a minute. "Did I interrupt something?"

Yuri smiled at him. "No, Stoppable-san. We have both said our peace. And I think we our at peace." Yuri bowed then started to leave, but stop at the doorway. She whispered in Ron's ear. "Kim is a very special person. Don't ever let her go."

"I won't." Ron whispered back.

"You know my body maybe weak but my hearing is just fine!" Kim called out.

* * *

The next day Ron and Kim once again awoke in each other's arms. To say that they were happy with the sleeping arrangements would be the same as saying the grand cannon was a small hole. Ron would have liked nothing better then to stay like this all day, but they had to get ready. Today was going to be a big day.

Ron gave Kim a kiss then set to work. He got the two them breakfast then dressed himself in his ninja suit complete with the lotus blade. After that Ron left Kim in Yuri's care to get ready. Ron needed to see Sensei about a few last minute details. When he and Sensei got back to his room they found Yuri standing outside. "Is Kim ready yet?" Asked Ron.

"No." Said Yuri.

"Why not? If we don't leave soon we will never make it to Monkey Fist's place by noon." Said Ron.

Yuri sighed. "She wants you to do it."

Ron just smiled. "I'll be right back." Kim was lying on the ground she already had on her panties, sports bra, and socks. She smiled up at him. "So you want me to help you?"

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a wink.

Ron smiles as he kneeled next to Kim. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Then he reached over to her bag and removed what he had found just two days ago. It was a big white clothing bag with the word 'Experimental' written across it. "You think maybe it's time to take off the 'Experimental' label?"

"With Wade constantly making modification it's as experimental now as it was the day I first used it. Now hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"As you wish my lady." Ron said with a goofy grin witch made Kim giggle. He unzipped the bag and removed her battle suit. Ever so slowly Ron helped her dress. His fingers running all over her soft skin as he putted on the various parts of her suit. When he finished zipping up her shirt he held her face for a moment before kissing her once again. "You know, I never knew that dressing a woman could be so sexy."

"We make through this and I'll let you undress me when we get back." Kim said in a very seductive tone that told Ron that undressing wasn't all she had in mind.

"Deal." Ron said as he helped her to her feet. Kim was still weak but she had recovered enough to stand as long as someone helped her. Holding her around the waist Ron helped her out of the room. "Ready to go."

Yuri and Sensei looked at each other questioningly. "Ah no offence Stoppable-san, but Miss possible looks like she can barely stand. I thought that fancy suit was going to help some how?"

"Well I do have to turn it on." Kim said with a smile. She reached down and touched the center of her belt. The blue lines on her suit began to glow. All at once Kim stood up right. Ron took a step back as Kim stretched. Without warning Kim did a back flip witch surprised Yuri and Sensei. She stood there for a moment flexing her hands. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Asked Sensei.

"The suit doesn't create strength. It enhances it. Normally I'm capable a super human feats of strength and speed when I wear the suit. As weak as I am right now I'm barely at normal strength."

"You having second thoughts?" Asked Ron.

"No way. We are doing this together. Beside, I still have all the little gadgets and gizmos Wade put on my suit. It should be enough."

"Maybe, but you should have a little more going for you then what should be enough." Ron said as he reached over and pulled her EMP gun out of its holster. He tossed it back into their room. Then he bent over and picked up Rufus. "Listen closely little buddy. I want you to go with Kim and watch her back. I'm trusting you to take care of her today."

Rufus nodded and said. "Ah-huh! You got it!" Then Ron dropped him in the now empty holster.

Ron stood up and looked into Kim's questioning eyes. "Rufus can kick monkey butt as well as anyone I've ever seen. With him by your side your I don't have to worry about you coming out of this ok."

Kim had a look of concern in her eyes. "But what if you need him?"

"I think I can manage. After all I got more then enough motivation to make it through this in one peace." Ron said with a wink.

* * *

It was time. Ron walked out of the gates of Yamanouchi and across the rope bridge. A small snow mobile sat there waiting for him. Apparently Sensei kept it around just in case someone needed to make a fast cross-country journey. Why they had never let Ron use it rather then making him walk to and from the school he still couldn't understand. _Well at least I have it now._ Ron mounted the snow mobile. Taking one last look back at Yamanouchi he gunned the motor and sped off toward the place where he was to meet Monkey Fist.

* * *

Hours later Ron arrived at a great stronghold. It looked almost like a cattle that was craved out of the mountainside. As Ron got off the snow mobile and he looked around. There was a far amount of heat in the air and the ground close to the fortress was lacking in snow. _Must be near some of the volcanic heat vents. Hell, knowing my luck Monkey Fist has got lava pools on the inside of his fortress that I'm more then likely going to just miss falling into at some point._

Ron looked around once more. He saw no sign of his auburn haired love. _Not like I should see her._ Ron reminded himself. _If all goes as we planed I wont see her until I need her._ Ron then looked into the sky to see the eclipse had in fact begun. Turning back to the door just as it opened he swallowed hard. _It's now or never, Ron. Time to face the monkey man._

* * *

As Ron stepped into the main hall he looked around in awe. It was a large room complete with a balcony that ran the border of the room, a grand staircase up to the balcony, cool looking stone pillars, and (just as Ron predicted) a few scattered pools of lava. As Ron walked to the center of the room he heard an evil monkey-like laugh echo through out the room. "Enough with the theatrics Monkey Fist! Come out and face me!"

Monkey Fist stepped out of the shadows. "Well-well. It seem the buffoon has grown a backbone. It's too bad that no amount of courage will save you this day. This is the day our long standing rivalry will end with you death." Said Monkey Fist with an evil smile as his monkey ninjas line the balcony.

"That it? That's all you got to say? You kidnap Kim. Make me come all the way out to the middle of nowhere. Now we are about to have the most important fight in our whole lives and all you can think to say is 'our long standing rivalry will end with you death'. I mean what have you been doing for the pass 3 days?"

"Practicing my twin sword techniques with the mystical ignition blades of Sasuma." Answered Monkey Fist as he drew two black samurai swords.

"Oh." Said Ron in a small voice. _Well isn't this just great. Trapped in a room with my arced foe, surrounded by an army of ninja monkeys, next to a couple of pools of magma, and on top of it all I'm outnumbered two swords to one. _Ron sighed. _At least things can't get any worse._

It is at this moment I feel like I should once again bring up the things you shouldn't say (or think) when the universe is listening. I also feel like I should mention how the universe takes these sayings as an open invitation to fuck with people who are foolish enough to say them. But seeing as how the big fight scene is about to start and all, I think it would be easier just to call Ron an idiot and move on with our lives.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why are they called ignition blades?" Ron asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

A sly smile crept across Monkey Fist's face. He swap both swords down in a broad arc. As they slashed across the floor they sparked violently. These sparks cased an almost emendate reaction in the swords. For even as the swords continued their arc away from the floor the twin swords burst into flames.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't about to hurt me." Ron was barely able to say before Monkey Fist, who apparently had enough of the witty banter, charged Ron full tilt. Luckily Ron's training came through for him in a big way. As Monkey Fist ran toward him he brandished the lotus blade. When Monkey Fist slashed down with both swords Ron quickly transformed his sword into shield that easily blocked both swords.

"The Lotus Blade? But how? It was lost more then a year ago over the edge of that cliff. How can you have it now?" Monkey Fist asked in confusion.

"Me and this sword are just full of surprises." Ron said as he shoved Monkey Fist back. Monkey Fist didn't waste any time before going on the attack once again. His twin swords slashed at Ron trying to penetrate his defense. Keeping the sword in the form of a shield Ron was easily able to guard against Monkey Fist's assault. Though Ron could have held his ground he was in a slow retreat. _God, I hope this works._

Ron continued to back up until his back was pressed against the now closed doors he had used to enter this room. "I have you now!" Said Monkey Fist as he slashed down in a vertical motion in an attempt to over power Ron. Ron smiled as he transformed the lotus blade back into a sword. Making a slightly upward horizontal slash Ron both deflected the monkey man's attack and forces him off balance.

As Monkey Fist rolled to the right with the force of the counter attack Ron kicked up with all his strength. Ron's foot connected with base of the sword in Monkey Fist's left hand with such that it flew upward out of his hand. The flaming sword plunged up to its hilt into the balcony over head. "Looks like you're down to one sword Monkey Butt."

As Ron stood there gloating for a minute. Monkey Fist took this moment to perform the exact same kick on Ron. The lotus blade plunging into the balcony right along side the sword Monkey Fist had just lost. "And it looks like you're down to none." Monkey Fist said with an evil grin.

"Wow. I didn't know that monkeys could count." Said Ron before he rolled under a swing of Monkey Fist remaining sword. Ron ran from Monkey Fist only to stop in the middle of the room. As he turned to face his hairy opponent he asked. "Wait. Why am I running?"

Monkey Fist, who was taking his sweet time following him, responded in a calm voice. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe its because I have a magic sword and you don't."

"No, that can't be it. I mean after all I can always just do this." Ron held out his hand and the lotus blade dislodged itself from the stone and flew pass Monkey Fist and into Ron's open hand. Dropping back into a fighting stance Ron grinned at him.

"H-How?" Stammered Monkey Fist.

"Same way I got it back when it fell over the cliff." Ron said in a matter of fact tone. "You know, for being a master of this whole monkey magic stuff, you don't seem to know a lot about the lotus blade. I mean you seem to be under the impression that the sword has only one power. Fact is… it has three."

"THREE!"

"Yup! First is the power of transformation, which you know about. Second is the power of transportation, witch allows it's master to summon it at will. Last is the power of transmogrification."

"Which dose what exactly?" Monkey Fist asked in an irritated voice.

"This." Ron transformed the lotus blade into a staff. Aiming one end at Monkey Fist Ron smiled at the madman. All at once the staff grew in length. So fast and so sudden was its growth that it slammed into Monkey Fist stomach without him getting so much as a chance to block it. Just as quickly as the poll had grown it shrank down to the size of a normal quarterstaff.

Monkey Fist just sat on the floor for a moment with a look of utter disbelief on his face. "How could I have not known about these powers?" Monkey Fist seemed to ask no one in particular. "And how could a buffoon like you have mastered them in only a few months?"

"What can I say? I'm not really a buffoon anymore. I've grown up a lot in resent months. Love can have that effect on you." Ron smiled and hoped that Kim heard that. "But back to the fight at hand. You thought that staff trick was cool I'll show you what I can do with a mace."

"You mean the spray that stings when you get it in the eyes?" Asked Monkey Fist as he climbed to his feet.

"You wish." Ron said as he transformed the lotus blade into the weapon he had just begun training with only a few days ago. He may not have mastered this weapon like the others he had trained with but he did have the basics. Luckily Ron only needed the basics to do his little trick. Ron swung the mace in Monkey Fist's direction. The chain extended and the spiked ball flew toward the monkey man. The ball also increased ten times in size.

Monkey Fist screamed as he barely had enough time to dodge out of the way of the giant spiked ball. The ball took out a good chunk of the floor where Monkey Fist had just been standing. Almost immediately the ball shrank back to normal and the chain retracted. Ron twirled the mace for a few seconds with a big ass grin on his face. "Bet your sword can't do that."

Monkey Fist once again pulled himself to his feet. Ron could tell that he had seceded in royally pissing off his foe by the look on his face. "My sword may not be able too do that, but it can do this!" Monkey Fist screamed at Ron as he lifted his flaming sword above his head. He slammed the sword down in a vertical slash. When the sword struck the ground a wave of fire blasted out of the sword and toward Ron.

Thinking quickly Ron transformed the mace back into a shield and enlarged it enough to protect his entire body. When the fire subsided Ron transformed the lotus blade back into a sword. "Well that did you so much good." Ron said in a mocking tone. "It's just a shame that I didn't bring any marshmallows."

That was the last straw. Monkey Fist just lost it. He charged Ron full speed swinging his flaming sword like a mad man. Ron kept up his defenses. He had a plain but Ron needed an opening. There was only one way he could think to get one and it was going to hurt.

Ron braced himself and purposely messed up a block. The flaming sword cut through Ron's left arm. It was only a light cut but it hurt like a bitch. Ron yelped in pain and stumbled back. He looked at Monkey Fist as the villain smiled at his achievement. That moment of self-indulgence that Monkey Fist allowed himself to take was all Ron needed.

Ron brought the lotus blade to bear even as it went through another transformation. Monkey Fist found himself face to face with a magic fire extinguisher. Ron smiled at Monkey Fist as he unleashed a spray of flame retardant chemicals. Monkey Fist stumbled back from the surprising attack. Blinded by the chemicals that now soaked him he didn't see Ron's roundhouse kick coming. Ron's kick didn't hit Monkey Fist but rather it hit his now extinguished ignition blade. The sword flew through the air and into the near by lava pool.

After Monkey Fist wiped his face clean he reopened his eyes only to find himself starring at the tip of the lotus blade. "Looks like I win." Ron said with a smirk.

"Looks can be deserving," Monkey Fist said with a growl. "MONKEY NINJAS! COME TO ME!"

All at once the monkey ninjas leaped from the balcony onto the main floor surrounding Ron. "What the hell is this? I thought this was mean to be a one-on-one fight."

"Yes, it was. But seeing as how I'm a bad man and all I've decided to cheat. NINJAS ATTACK!"

As the monkey ninjas leaped for Ron a new figure dropped down beside him. When she landed a blue energy field suddenly appeared around them both. The shield caught the monkeys completely off guard. They slammed into the blue barrier with such force that almost all of them where knocked out cold. "About time you showed up."

"Hay! I was here the whole time. Anyway, you were the one that came up with the plain that I should wait until Monkey Fist cheated before I make my presents known." Kim said with a smile as she lowered the shield. "Nice fighting by the way."

"KIM POSSIBLE! But you should be dead!"

"As Mark Twain once said 'the roomers of my demise have be greatly exaggerated.' But it was a nice try." Ron heard a murmur from beside them. He looked down and heard Kim say. "Looks like the monkeys are coming around."

A squeal from Rufus brought his attention back to Monkey Fist, who was now running toward the stairs to the balcony. "And it looks like their master is trying to get away."

"You go after Monkey Fist. Me and Rufus will keep these monkeys off you back." Said Kim.

Ron kissed Kim on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go!"

_

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. The lotus blade, Ron's fighting skills, hidden powers, and even Kim Possible: I planned for none of this. If I retreat now I may still be able to make the prophecy come out in my favor at some later time. I've got to get out of here before the eclipse is over. Monkey Fist thought as he ran up the stairs._

Monkey Fist ran about half way around the balcony. He pressed his hand against an innocent looking stone on the wall. This opened a secret passage in the wall. Just as Monkey Fist was about to step through the passage his ninja instincts made him leap backward. It was a good thing too because if he hadn't he would have been crushed by the giant spiked ball that even now destroyed the opening to the passageway. Monkey Fist turned to face Ron who was once again holding a mace. "Your not leaving so soon are you?" Ron asked.

Monkey Fist glanced at the collapsed entrance. "I guess not. Are you going to fight me with that?" Asked Monkey Fist pointing to the mace. "I thought you were all about fairness. I'm unarmed so it doesn't seem that fair."

Ron just smiled and the mace transformed into a metal gauntlet. "How about this then. You got your 4 monkey hands and all I got is 1 metal one. Or is that still to much for you?"

"I think I can manage." Monkey Fist snarled as he leaped for Ron. After a few minutes of fighting Monkey Fist knew he was fighting a losing battle. The gauntlet may have seemed to put Ron at a disadvantage but the way he was using it was brilliant. _Ron's left arm is weak for the wound I gave him but the gauntlet equipped right arm more then makes up for it. Plus he can and has been using the gauntlet as a shield. It's the perfect weapon to use against me._

Monkey Fist's train of thought was cut short when Ron slammed his gauntlet into his stomach. He could feel a few ribs shatter with the blow. Slumping back against the wall he wheezed. "I give up. I got nothing left. You win. Take me away."

"And what makes you think I want to take you anywhere. What makes you think I'm not going to kill you where you stand."

Monkey Fist looked up to see Ron raise the sword-form lotus blade as if he was going to strike him down. "W-What are you doing? You're the good guy! You can't kill me!"

"You tried to kill the woman I love. Did you really think you would just be able to walk away?" Ron said just before he swung his sword. Monkey Fist screamed.

* * *

Ron made his blade cut through the wall and came to a stop a hair's breath from Monkey Fist neck. Monkey Fist opened his eyes. The look on his face told Ron that he was surprised to be alive. "I want you to listen closely to me. If I ever so much as see you again I will not hesitate to finish what I started this day. Do you fully understand me?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Monkey Fist managed after a few seconds.

"Good." Ron pulled the lotus blade from the wall and turned his back on the defeated monkey master. He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Their stood Kim and Rufus among some well-beaten monkey ninjas. She smiled a loving smile up at him and he did the same at her.

Ron lifted his sword over his head and shouted out. "I am the Monkey King!" This dramatic moment was immediately followed by Ron's paints coming undone and falling around his ankles. "Oh, man." Ron said as Kim laughed.

Now at this moment two things happened at the exact same time. First was that Monkey Fist decided that if he couldn't be the monkey king no one would be. So he leaped for Ron fully intending on taking them both over the reeling and down into the lava pit below. The second thing to happen was Ron bent over to retrieve his paints. This caused Monkey Fist to sail over Ron completely and fall into the lava pool alone.

Kim and Rufus may have seen everything, but Ron totally missed the whole thing. When he looked up all he saw was Kim and Rufus standing there with their head turned away and sick looks on their faces. Not knowing of Monkey Fist fate Ron simple said. "Oh come on you two. My Fearless Ferret boxers aren't that bad to look at."

* * *

It had been a weeks since that fateful day. Kim had finally regained enough strength to make it down the mountain with out the aid of her battle suit. This meant it was time to go. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Sensei, Yuri, and Herotaka gathered at the gates of Yamanouchi to say their goodbyes.

Yuri Hugged Kim and Ron. "I will miss you both very much."

"We'll miss you to Yuri. If you ever in Middleton look us up ok." Said Kim.

"You got it." Said Yuri as she released them.

Ron smiled and turned to Sensei. He hadn't had it in him too return the lotus blade until now. The sword had become like an extension of his own arm and he hated to part with it. But now he had too. Lifting up the sword with open palms he said. "I thank you for the use of this sword and I now return it to you."

Sensei smiled and reached out for the sword, but rather then taking it he closed Ron's hands around the sword. Ron looked up at him in surprise. "We here at Yamanouchi were only ever meant to guard the sword until the time when the monkey king would return and claim it. This sword was always meant to be yours and now you have earned it. Take it and use it to battle the forces of evil."

Holding the sword tightly to his chest Ron said. "You have my word I will only ever use this sword in the name of good."

"I know you will. Before you go should know that the sword was meant to be more then just a weapon. The lotus blade is was also meant to be a key."

"A key to what?"

"The mystical monkey power was not meant to give you just the super agility of a monkey. That is only one of 4 powers it granted you. The lotus blade is the key to unlocking the other 3. It will reveal them to you when you are ready for them and not before."

"Can you tell us what the powers are?" Asked Kim.

"Unfortunately, no. It appears that the powers will be awakened during events that closely involve you, Miss Possible. As such they were recorded on the…"

"Wait. Let me guess. They were on the broken tablet." Kim said with a frown and Sensei nodded in the affirmative. She turned to Ron. "Why to I have the feeling not knowing what was on that tablet is going to come back and bite us in the ass in the future."

"You worry to much KP. As long as we are together we can handle anything the future has in store for us." He said with a warm smile. Ron turned back to his friends from Yamanouchi. "I thank you all for everything you've done. If you ever need my help just call and it will be my honor to come-a-running."

The three from Yamanouchi bowed to their departing guess. The two teens from Middleton likewise bowed. With a wave Kim and Ron took their leave of Yamanouchi.

* * *

Ron sat down at the table in the small café in the airport. "Well are plane isn't going to get here for another hour." Kim sipped her tea and looked as if she didn't even hear him. "Hay KP!" Ron waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Kim said as she seemed to notice Ron for the first time. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said plane isn't going to get here for another hour." Ron said and he looked her over. "So what are you in such deep thought about?"

Kim seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well I was wondering what you were going to do with that other sword now that Sensei let you keep the lotus blade."

Kim was of course referring to the ignition blade that Ron had retrieved from the underside of the balcony in Monkey Fist layer. At the time Ron had reasoned that he could use it on missions seeing as how he would have to give back the lotus blade. "Well I guess I'll keep it. I mean a magic flaming sword might come in handy someday. Even if it doesn't it's still a beautiful sword. I could always put it on display on the mantle of my fire place when I have my own house, someday." Then Ron looked at her again. "Now do you want to tell me what you were really think about?"

Kim gave him a somewhat shame faced smile. "How did you know that's what I really wasn't thinking about?"

"We are so much in sink that we share each others dreams. You think I can't tell when you're dodging a question?"

Kim laughed. Then she looked at Ron with a look he had rarely seen before. It was a look pride in him. Ron could tell as his love stood up from the table that she had made some kind of decision. "I have to go run an errand. I'll only be a few minutes." She said as she smiled and ran off.

* * *

When Kim came back 15 minutes later she found Ron and Rufus munching on nacos. Kim smiled as she set down the shopping bag. "Do you still have the old kimmunicator?"

"Yes." Ron dug in his pocket for a minute. He pulled out the broken kimmunicator and handed it to Kim. "I though I would hold on to it." Kim's smile widened as she dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. There was a few tools, some circuits, and what looked like a digital display. "May I ask what you plain to do with it?"

"Fix it." Kim said even as she set to work. "I told you I had been getting training from Wade via kimmunicator. Well I thought I'd see if it has paid off any. So I called Wade with my new kimmunicator from the electronics outlet back in the main terminal and had him run a full diagnostic on the old kimmunicator. He then gave me a list of parts and tools needed to fix it." Kim finished explaining at the same time she finished working with the old kimmunicator. It lit up with its standard KP symbol and Kim smiled.

"Ok, but why?" Ron asked slightly confused. "I mean you have the new kimmunicator. Why bother fixing the old one?"

"Well, it is because of you." Kim paused for a minute. "Ron, I afraid you can't be my sidekick anymore."

"WHAT? Why?" Ron said obviously in shock. "I'm an even better fighter then before. With the lotus blade I can even go head to head with you in your battle suit. We even fight better together then we do apart. Why would you want to brake up the team?"

"I'd never want to brake up the team. I couldn't save the world without you. But as you pointed out you're a lot stronger then you used to be. Too strong to be just a sidekick. You're a true hero, Ron. Every bit a hero as I am." Kim took his hand in hers. "I want you to be my partner. My equal. Like you deserve to be."

"I don't know want to say."

"Just say yes." Kim looked nerves as she held out the old kimmunicator. "And take this. As my partner you should have your own kimmunicator. I know it's a hand-me-down but it's still a good peace of equipment."

Ron gentle put a finger to her lips to stop her from babbling. "Nothing would make me happier then to become your partner." He said with a smile. Then he took hold of the old kimmunicator. "As for this thing. It is an honor to have it." Ron paused for a moment. "I do have one condition though."

"And that is?"

"We keep then name Team Possible. I like that name."

"Deal." Kim said with a big grin. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss that would have lasted quite some time if the kimmunicator hadn't gone off. Kim reluctantly pulled away from him. "Go ahead. You answer it."

Ron thumbed the kimmunicator on. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Ron laughed lightly. "That felt kinda cool."

"Jugging by the fact you answered and not Kim I'm guessing you took her offer." Said Wade.

"Yup." Ron said with pride, but then paused. "How did you know about the offer?"

"Kim told me what she was planning when she was asking me about the parts for the kimmunicator. I wish I could say I was just calling to congratulate you, but we got a hit on the site."

"Super villain?" Asked Kim as she appeared over Ron's shoulder.

"No. Just a simple rescue mission. If you two are up to it that is."

"What do you say partner?" Ron said as he looked up at Kim.

"I say Wade better hook us up with a ride because Team Possible is ready for action!"

The End


	4. Notes & Preview

Notes and Preview

First, I would like to apologize for how long it took for me to finish the third chapter. There was finals, graduation, family vacation, a really bad cold, and finally computer troubles. Also, I really hope it doesn't seem rushed.

Second, in response to the to the few complaints about my spelling and grammar I would like to explain why it is so bad. I have a learning disability. I am a collage graduate with a BS in Physics. I can speed read. But I only spell at a grade school level. The universes warped sense of humor no doubt. I am looking for an editor among my family and friends and when I find one I will repost the chapters and mark the story as "edited" the story description.

Third, before anyone asks about the man in fur I have something to say about him. I did not and will not reveal his identity that this time. It's something that I'm saving for a later story. The same goes for Ron's other powers.

Fourth, I would like to make a request. One of my favorite things to do is talk about my favorite lines or scenes of a movie, book, or TV show with my friends. I request that anyone who reads this story too please review it and tell me about their favorite scenes or lines and why they like them.

* * *

It is now time for the preview. I have the next story all planned out but I haven't started writing it yet. I'm not so good at previews yet and I would like to leave a bit of mystery as to what is in my next story. All I'm going to give you is the title of the story and some quotes that I plan to work into it. I hope you enjoy it.

Kim Possible 3: Rise of Shego.

Ron: If I hadn't promised to never to walk out on you I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

Drakken: She left me! She just up and walked out on me!

Erik: I'm Baaaaack!

Shego: The only reason you're still alive is because I plan on making your execution a public event.

Kim: I never thought it would end like this.


End file.
